


Catched in the web of the spider

by Nessilexy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fear, Hope, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessilexy/pseuds/Nessilexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash drive with top secret information on it has been stolen and is now in possession of Jim Moriarty. Mycroft Holmes wants you to go on a dangerous mission and bring it back. When you arrive you get caught and Moriarty want's to play with his new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my very first fanfiction. I hope it's not that bad. I might have quite some mistakes but I hope it's not too grave. Please comment.

It is late in the morning and the sun rays pierce through the window on the screen of your computer. Although already the third or probably even the fourth cup of coffee stands on your desk you still almost fall asleep. It has been a long night yesterday and you played with the thought of staying in bed when the unbearable sound of your alarm clock made you throw the bloody thing against the nearest wall. The thought of it makes you smile and you quickly write a note which should remind you on buying a new one. Your eyes are so heavy and you decide to close them just for a second or two, but when you open them again your boss gazes at you with a mixture of disappointment and astonishment in his eyes. "Really? I'd have expected that from many here but not from you Ms (y.ln.) I thought you´d be more reliable." " I´m terribly sorry Inspector Lestrade but I only had three hours of sleep last night. I promise it won´t happen again." Why do such things always happen to you, you wonder. "Can I do something for you sir?"  
"Yes, that´s why I'm actually here. Mycroft Holmes wants to talk to you. You know who I´m talking about, don´t you? It appears to be a matter of great importance and he explicitly asked for you. He´s waiting in my office." You wonder what a man like Mr. Holmes could possibly want from you. You follow Lestrade into his office where Mycroft is waiting with a polite smile on his face. " Good morning Mr. Holmes" you greeted. " Good morning. Ms. (y.ln.) I will try to make it brief. I have a task for you which is of great importance for the national security. This mission will most certainly endanger your life. You do not have to accept it but you seemed to be the best choice. You are young but experienced and the best at your job. I can not trust our own agents since we are aware that we have a mole and unfortunately haven´t found the leak yet. I know you have had almost the same training as most of our agents and therefore you are the most adequate choice. To the mission: Last week, a flash drive has been stolen out of a high security safe and a few days ago we got a hint about who possesses the object at the moment. The name of this man is James Moriarty. He is probably the most dangerous man in London or as my dear brother would call him, the napoleon of crime. The information on the flash drive is top secret and of great value for our enemies. You need to make sure that the information is not broadcasted and bring it back, if you accept your mission. I hope you will because we trust in you."  
Well, your jaw falls that wide open that it is a miracle that it doesn´t touch the floor. You have no idea what to say and share a questioning look with Lestrade who probably is as surprised as you are and then you suddenly have the urge to say something but nothing useful comes to your mind. "How much do you pay?" Oh my god! You wonder if you really just said that and your face turns as red as a tomato. "If you have completed your mission you can name us every price. We can make sure you never have to worry about money ever again." That sounds quite alluring but you still aren´t sure about the whole affair. "What kind of gear will I need?" "You will get every thing you need later." Mycroft states. "Can I have some time to think about it, please?" you ask. "You see Ms. (y.ln.) the problem is, that we mustn´t loose more time than we already had. You have time until 9 p.m. If you are willing to accept the mission, you will meet me then in front of the Diogenes club. I have to go now. I would be pleased to see you soon."  
At lunch time you find a silent place to think. You try to evaluate all the negative an positive about the situation. Hell, you could die on this mission, ok, you can die anytime actually. You can get a lot of money but actually you don´t care to much about money anyway. You could become famous or something like that. No, it is about top secret information, probably no-one will ever hear about it. All this trouble only because of this, how is he called again? Mo-ri-ar-ty?  
When you finally arrive at your flat in the evening you still aren´t sure what to do. At 7 p.m. you decide to eat the rest of the spaghetti from yesterday although you aren't hungry at all and fall asleep right after dinner. An hour later you wake up and have a look at your watch. After changing into dark, comfortable cloths and a look into the mirror you take your jacket, go outside, and call a taxi. You can´t believe that you are really doing this. Mycroft is already waiting for you. After a short explanation of actually everything important, a few very interesting ideas and tips from Mr. Holmes and collecting three knives, two guns and a bullet proof vest, you're heading for your destination; the current residence of James Moriarty.

 

As Mycroft has suggested before, you try to provide yourself access to the house, on its flat roof. Lucky you, there is a window but it seems to be bulletproof and impossible to enter through it without triggering an alarm. At least you can see the inside of the house from there and it appears as if you just arrived at the right time.  
Moriarty steps to and fro like a tiger in his cage. With one hand he is holding a mobile phone to his ear and it seems as if he is shouting at whoever he is talking to on the phone. In the other hand he is holding a little shiny thing, (probably the flash drive) you think. When he ends the call a well built, blonde man with dark blue eyes enters the room. "Sebby dear, I really hope you have a damn good reason to be here and not where you´re supposed to be." Moriarty barkes in a threatening tone. Sebastian Moran takes a step closer to the master criminal, his voice is only a little more than a whisper when he says: "Boss, I think we might have a spy on the roof. Do not look to the window now he or she is probably watching us right now. I found half a footprint outside which does'´t have to mean anything but I wouldn´t bet on that. I wanted to inform you first, sir, before I go checking." Moriarty turns the flash drive a few times in this fingers and then puts it into the pocket of his Westwood suit. He smiles viciously at Moran. "I see, would you please then go and invite our little visitor in, darling? I love meeting new guests. It's always so funny." He says in a sing song manner.

The well built man leaves the house again and you wonder who that good looking man is. Wait, did you just call him good looking in your thoughts? You are watching Moriarty typing something on his phone, when you suddenly feel something cold touching your neck. Yep, definitively a barrel. Shit!  
"See what we have here, a lost little kitten on a roof." You here a low soft voice behind you saying. He quickly finds all knives and guns. You don´t dare to move when he scanns you for other weapons. "There´s a good kitten. Now get on your feet. Slowly! And now down the roof. If you trie to run, I´ll have to shoot you and that would be such a shame, don´t you think?" You really hate being that defenseless but for your own sake you obey. The blonde guy, leads you into the house where a certain criminal mastermind is already waiting -obviously for you- with a devilish grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my mistakes. I know it's a little short but I hope you like it anyway.

You gaze into the deepness of Moriarty's dark brown eyes and expect a comment like the one from the tall guy before but he simply stares at you. I feels as if an eternity passes and the silence gets almost unbearable. "Uhm, hello." you whisper as the tension in you grows to an almost dangerous degree. That pathetic whisper of yours should actually have sounded strong and full of energy but you didn't manage it, which makes you even more self-conscious. The madman's smile grows wider now "Hi, I'm Jim Moriarty. Call me Jim. Nice to meet you and welcome to my home. Oh and this guy over there is named Sebastian Moran but he likes it when you call him Sebby or Tiger" "No I don't" comes a quick response from behind you.

"Now then, who are you, my dear?" Jim's attention is focused on you again. "And please the truth if you don't mind, I can't stand liars." You wonder wether you should really tell him who you are or not. Mycroft told you how dangerous this man can be and that he would not hesitate using rather scrupulous methods to get what he wants. You think that it's just a name and tell him: "My name's (fn.sn.)" "And...? Come on, tell me something about you." It sounds as if he's flirting with you. "I think you know exactly why I am here, Mr. Moriarty.." "It's Jim" he quickly interrupts you. "Fine, Jim. As I just said, you are quite aware what I want from you and I'm most certainly not in the mood for playing games!" The criminal seems to be surprised about that extremely self-confident comment of yours and raises one eyebrow. "You know what, (y. nickname)?" he asks you with a soft voice. "I LOVE PLAYING GAMES!" 

Your wince doesn't go unnoticed and you think, "what the hell was that?" His voice is calmer again but still has a threatening undertone. "If you really want this..." he neatly fishes the flash drive out of his pocket, "...You'll have to show me how much you want it." "I will not be a part in this..." "Now now" he interrupts your protesting and your hands are suddenly balled to fists which causes Moran to step closer and when he tries to touch your shoulder you instinctively turn around and trie to punch him but he's faster and before you are aware of the situation you are lying on the floor on your stomach with your hands behind your back and Sebastian above you. "Get down of me you bloody jerk!" you scream. "Shut up and calm down. Stop fighting or I'll tie you up so that you won't be able to move a muscle, understood?" You nod and surrender, for the moment. "Yes, will you now please be so kind and get off me?" You hiss through your teeth. The henchman looks at Moriarty, who seems to have truly enjoyed the show, then he stands up and helps you to get on your feet again. 

"Well that was quite amusing but if you trie that ever again we will have to punish you. This time you'll get away with this warning because it's your first day here and it's already late and so on." Moriarty is now only inches from you and Moran who is directly behind you whispers in your ear: " I really hope you'll trie again, kitten."

You wonder if he had put the flash drive in his pant pocket again and as your gaze wanders in this direction, Moriarty shakes his head and smiles widely. " Such an impatient little pet."  
"What do I have to do to make you hand me that usb?"  
"First of all, I wonder who sent you to get it. Come on, tell me. Who was it?"  
"I'm sure you know, already"  
"To be honest, I don't. I know many people who would love to have it, kitten but if I had to guess I would say it were the ones who owned the information. But who was it who asked you to do the job?"  
"Fine, I mean he didn't say I'm not allowed to tell you. It was Mycroft Holmes. Are you happy now?"  
"Oh I am more than happy, that's fantastic."  
"Why?" You wonder what makes the lunatic so excited.  
"Let's say, now I have two things he wants and won't get back."  
"Wow wait a second. You said I'll het the flash drive if I do what you want."  
"Yes, but I never said that I'll let you go." Jim sings mockingly.

All the blood in your head is gone now and you turn very pale. Of course you were frightened before but at the moment it is almost impossible to controle yourself. It becomes dark in front of your eyes and you fear that you get unconscious and you tell yourself again and again to keep strong. "What do you want from me?" You ask with a trembling voice. "I want to play with you, pet. And I want to own you. That shouldn't be so hard to understand"  
"I will never belong to you! There's no way to force me doing what you want."  
"I'm not so sure about that. Sebby dear, please lead her into our guest room. It's already late, I think we should all have some sleep"  
"Yes sir. Come" Moran leads you through a corridor then stops in front of a door, draws his gun and opens the door while pointing it at you. "Sleep well, pet." He whispers softly with a vicious grin on his face and closes the door behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are always helpful and welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring a little life to the story. Not sure if it worked out. Anyway, this is just for fun. :)

You hammer at the door and yell at the guy from before but he is probably too far away again. After a while you accept that it's useless and you look around the room to find a potential way out of getting out of here or at least something you could use as a weapon. The first thing you notice is the bed in the middle. There are no windows. Only an air shaft that is far too small to escape through brings some fresh air to the room. There is a small table near the bed but you can't make out anything you could harm someone with. Shit. You decide the best thing you could do at the moment is not start to panic, to save your strength and to try to sleep.

"Good morning, kitten. Time to get up!" Jim Moriarty sits on the edge of the bed and softly shakes you awake. As soon as your vision gets clearer and you realize where you are you jump out of the bed but before you can start an attack you hear how a gun is unlocked and you freeze.  
"There's a good kitten." Moriarty purrs.  
"Piss off" you spit through gritted teeth.  
"Oh that's not vey nice of you. But I'm sure we will get this rudeness quickly fixed." Jim says with a vicious smile on his face. "Best if we start right now with our first lesson."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" You ask but before you are aware of the situation you feel a burning pain through your whole body caused by a small electro shocker in the hand of the lunatic in front of you. "Ouch, what was that for?" You stare at him furiously but keep yourself under control.  
"I thought that was obvious. Every time I hear you curse or say anything that displeases me you will be punished. By electro shocks. And every time I will increase the voltage."  
"You are a f..." You rethink what you actually wanted to say and decide to keep your mouth shut because you don't want to give him a reason to use that bloody thing on you again. You don't want to play this stupid game!  
"Sorry, what did you just want to say?" Jim provokes.  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
"Seems like you're a fast learner. I like that. Well then, breakfast is waiting. Who's hungry?" 

Moriarty leaves the room and Moran grabs your arm and shoves you out of the room, his gun pointed at you. You follow the madman and suddenly find yourself sitting on a table. The first thing you spot is a shiny knife next to the plate in front of you. Jim who notices what you are staring at lifts an eyebrow and warns: "Don't even think of it. Well then, we are already learning about lesson two: Threatening. If you dare threatening me..." He chuckles. "Let's say try it and you'll find out." You wanted to beat that stupid grin out of his face. Your hands were clenched tightly and your palms hurt from the nails you are digging in them. You watch the two criminals eating and try to calm yourself.  
"Why aren't you eating?" Moriarty asks.  
"I'm not hungry." Your tone is aggressive and your jaw is tight. You simply want to get out of here. You try to think of a plan but nothing useful comes to your mind. So it comes you just improvise. You grab the knife on the table, rush behind Moriarty and place the knife on his throat. Meanwhile Sebastian has drawn his gun and screams: "Put that knife down or I will shoot you right now and here. And believe me when I tell you, I NEVER MISS."  
"Sorry Sebby but I can't do that. You put the gun down or I will cut his bloody throat." You make Jim stand and use him as a shield and move slowly backwards. Where is the door? Damn! Suddenly you hear a scream and notice it is your own. Shit! There's a scalpel in your leg. You let go of Moriarty and Moran is immediately behind you and ties your hands together behind your back. He places you back on your chair. The criminal mastermind takes the scalpel from your leg again and licks the blood from the blade. Then he places it on your shoulder and begins to cut deep into the flesh. The blood trickles down your arm and you begin to scream. You can hardly see anything due to the tears that begin to fill your eyes. He continues for a while until your screaming seems to bore him and he kneels in front of you, his hands on your tights softly rubbing them. "That was the end of lesson two. I hope we learned something new now.  
Sebastian will bring you to your room and you will obey him without hesitation, will you darling?" You simply nod and Moran pulls you out of the chair and unties your hands. The pain is bearable but it still hurts like hell. The henchman leads you to your room and enters with you. "Sit on the bed!" He commands.  
"Why?"  
"SIT ON THE BED! I won't repeat it once more."  
You do as you are told and he grabs a first aid kid from a drawer. He cleans and treats your wounds and prepares a syringe. "What's that?" you ask. He frowns and answers rather kindly: "This will put you to sleep for a few hours."  
"Why do you drug me?"  
"Because we're expecting a visitor today." He wants to continue and gently takes your arm not wanting to cause you more pain than you already have when you again interrupt him. "Wait. Please don't. I promise I won't cause any trouble." He can clearly see the horror in your face.  
"What's you problem with being drugged?"  
"Why? Do you like it?"  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this." With this words you feel a little sting and the burning liquid running through your veins. After you feel how Sebastian places you on the bed you black out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a chair, tied and blindfolded and Jim is going to teach you two new lessons...

When you open your eyes, the first thing you notice is the nausea that overwhelms you. You feel dizzy and your vision is blurred. It takes you a moment to realize that you are sitting in a chair, hands and feet tied tight to it. You're blindfolded and you start to breath heavily and fast. You're starting to panic. Stop panicking. Think. Suddenly you feel how someone who is standing behind you is playing with your hair.  
"Good to see you're back with us again." A low voice with Irish accent whispers in your ear.  
You don't move. You're simply staring into the blackness in front of your eyes. Aware of the fact that he might stop you by hurting you you dare speaking  
"Pl.. please let me go Jim. I have a family. I guess they are already wondering where I am. And Mr. Holmes might have sent some agents by now so if you let me go now you could avoid getting arrested or even killed."  
It's extremely silent now. The only thing you can hear is your breathing. Is he still there? I would have noticed if he'd leave, would I? Your voice grows louder now.  
"Hell, how long do you want to keep me here?"  
Silence.  
"What do you want from me? If you can't let me go then why don't you just kill me?" You feel how the fabric that covers your eyes is pulled away and you gaze into the dark brown eyes of the master criminal, a weak smile on his lips.  
"I can't stand liars, you know. I did some research on you. You don't have a family. You don't have a boyfriend or children and your parents and your brother died in a robbery and a friend of your mother who had a high rang in military took care of you until once he didn't come home and it was assumed that he was killed. So there is no one left."  
Tears began to run down your cheeks and you wished you could wipe them away but instead Moriarty did it. When you are calmer again he blinks at you his head slightly tilted and his smile grows wider.  
"What is it?" You ask puzzled.  
"I just had a great idea. I'll be back in a minute. Stay where you are." He sang and left the room. What an idea? Where did he go? Wait. Is there still someone in here? You hear steps approaching you. Jim is once again i front of you a piece of paper and a bowl with some liquid in it. water maybe?  
"Soooo did you miss me?" He asks you happily.  
"No." Your answer seemed not to change his obviously good mood. On the contrary, it seemed to satisfy him.  
"Sebby darling, please be so kind and come over here" "Boss?" Sebastian is now standing next to Jim and stares expressionless down at you. I knew there was someone else in here  
"I'm in the mood for a little game. Here the rules: Y.fn., Sebastian will now cut into the skin between your fingers with this paper there. Then he will take your hand and put it in this bowl that I filled with lemon juice and some salt. (I couldn't decide so i took both.) If you manage not to scream or to black out I will let you go. Seb, you heard what you have to do. Make sure the cuts between all fingers are not too deep. So that's it. Any questions?"  
You look terrified and all the colour in your face has disappeared. " Ttt... that's hardly possible. Ww.. Why are you doing this."  
"First, See it as your punishment for lying to me. You know the next lesson. Second, I want to see how long you can do it. And third, because I'm bored. Well then, let's get started."  
Moran takes the paper and takes your hand that is clenched to a fist. "Open your hand." He commands but you just shake your head. "Open your bloody hand or I'll do it and that's gonna hurt like hell."  
You slowly open your hand preparing yourself for the pain that is going to come. You press your teeth together and close your eyes as he begins cutting between your fingers. The pain is bearable at the moment but the worst part is still to come. I have to keep my mouth shut. You feel how blood runs over your hands. He finishes with the paper he takes your hand and dives it slowly into the bowl. don't scream, don't scream, dooon't... the pain is too strong and you are losing the fight. You can't hold your screams back any longer. The more you fight against it the harder it gets to control yourself. You smell the odor of lemons. You smell blood. Your blood. And you hear yourself screaming and you can't stop it. Your probably only chance that he lets you go is gone now. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?  
"Please stop it. You already won your stupid game. Stop it, please." Sebastian glances at Jim. After waiting another few seconds he finally nods to his henchman and he removes your hand. "Untie her and bring her to her room"  
Moran does as he is told and you don't struggle when he leads you to your chamber. When he wants to leave again you stop him by gently grabbing his lower arm with your intact hand. "Wait." He stops and turns to face you. "Why does he keep me here?" You ask carefully  
"I don't know. Is there Something else? Do you need something?"  
"Could I please use your shower once?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm maybe later. I don't see a reason why not. But if you try to run you will surely regret it." He leaves the room and locks the door behind him. 

*Later  
You are staring at the door in front of you. Earlier, you were allowed to take a shower but there was no way to run and you were given some fresh clothes. With far too big shirt and pants, (probably Sebastian's) you are sitting now on the bed, facing the door. He did not lock it. You are to 90% sure that Moran did not lock this damn door when he left before. But why? Is this a test? Maybe. They wouldn't be that careless. But I have to take such an opportunity even if it means I get tortured again. I have to plan this through. No, there's no time for that.  
You get on your feet and you walk slowly over to that door. You listen closely, trying to hear if someone is outside and then you carefully push the handle down. It's open. Your heartbeat is highly increased when you take your first step into the corridor. You walk along until you come to a half open door. You hear voices from behind it. A trap? No doubt! But I still have to try. You finally reach the room with the window above you from where you spied on the criminal the night you got here. It's too easy. There is the door that leads to your freedom. You would break this door if you had to. You reach out your hand.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Moran. Shit!  
You still face the door. "Why not? Are you going to shoot me?"  
"No. But the handle is energized. It's not deadly but still quite painful."  
You turn to face the tall blonde who is leaning against a wall playing with his gun.  
"You're bluffing!"  
"Then why don't you try?" Okey, if he's really bluffing he's damn good at it. You take a few steps towards him aware there is no way for you to escape. "Fine then, your trap worked. What comes next? More torture?"  
He smiles. "More or less." What's that supposed to mean? "Come on, this way." He waves the gun in the direction you should go and he brings you to the room where you heard voices from before. Moriarty stands there behind a chair. In it sits a person, tied, gagged and blindfolded. You know her. You knew each other since you were kids. You were best friends at that time. You look at Jim with horror while he caresses her cheek a vicious smile on his face. No!  
"Jim. Please leave her alone. She has nothing to with this. She didn't do anything wrong. Just let her go. Please."  
"I thought this would be the perfect time for lesson four. If you ever dare running away I will kill someone you know."  
"Damn, leave her out of this. You wanted me to run. That's why you let the door open that's just not fair."  
"Now now honey, I wanted to see if I already broke you but you seem to be stronger than you look. I didn't want you to run I simply wanted to see if I could trust you. But obviously I can't."  
"You can. If you leave her alive I'll do whatever you want." Sebastian ties your hands together behind your back and pushes you into a chair so you face the girl in front of you. Tears sting in your eyes when he pulls the blindfold from her eyes.  
"Anyway, I want you to watch how she dies. So enjoy the show." Moriarty sings and aims a gun at her forehead. His eyes are pinned to yours as you look into the fearful face of your friend and tell her everything is going to be alright despite that you know it's a lie. Then he pulls the trigger and you see how all live drains from her eyes. Her tensed body relaxes and blood drops from her forehead. It's completely silent now. You stop screaming and Sebastian unties you. How could he do that. When you're back in your room you're still stunned. What shall I do. I can't take this much longer. No. I have to stay strong. I mustn't give up that easily. I will not break!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New home, handcuffs, knives and even a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, took me a bit long to get this chapter finished, I had a bit of a writer's block. Sorry for the mistakes, I know I'm not a great writer but I love doing it and yeah, hope some of you might enjoy it.

You are breathing heavily. Your hands are on the wooden floor of your room and you push yourself up and down. When you hear how the door is unlocked you don't stop doing push ups and act as if you wouldn't notice the man entering. He is watching you for a while and when you finally stand up, your arms crossed above your chest, he simply smiles at you and hands you a pair of handcuffs.  
"Put these on, don't complain and follow me"  
"Uhm... No!"   
"Do as you're told pet or I'll put them on. And then you'll get punished.  
"Well why don't you do it then Moran? If. You. Can." You hiss through gritted teeth when grabs your wrist but your knee is already between his legs and he lets go of you. Before you can hit him another time he makes you fall to the floor and your lying next to his right leg. You push his pants up and find what you've been looking for. A knife. Yes, just how you expected. Quickly you remove the weapon from its holster and stab it into the henchman's thigh. Moran yells and curses but suddenly you feel cold metal around your wrist. He pulls you up, you struggle and try to keep your other hand out of his reach.  
"Stop fighting. You'll only make it worse."   
"No. Let me go you bloody lunatic."  
At this instant Moriarty steps into the room and both of you freeze.  
"May I ask what the hell's going on here? It seems as if I can't let you two alone for one minute, kids."  
"Boss, she didn't..."  
"ah ah ahh.. Sebastian. We'll talk later. And to you, kitten. I'm very disappointed. I'm sure you understand that I can't let such a behavior unpunished. Hmm.. or maybe I should get another of your so called friends here to.."  
"No!"  
"...to make you more cooperative." He finishes his sentence, predatorily approaches you and presses gently his lips on yours. At first you are shocked but then you realize what's happening and you push away. Meanwhile, Sebastian has put on the handcuffs on both of your hands and you stare furiously deep into the eyes of the criminal in front of you.   
Moriarty licks his lips, his eyes fixed on you. "I'm in a very good mood today, so I'll make you a kind offer. If you do what I or Sebby tell you for the rest of day I will forget about that whole incident. What do you say?"  
"Where's the rub?"  
"There's nothing else. Do we have a deal?" You don't trust him of course but you nod at him.  
"Why the handcuffs?"   
"Well.., to limit your ability to move your hands."  
You roll your eyes at him and ask again:  
"Alright, and why exactly do you want to limit my ability to move my hand if I may ask?"   
He seems to be pleased with your reaction and answers kindly: "Because, we are going on a little trip today and I can't let you here alone this time."  
"Where are we going?"   
"That I won't tell you. I'm even playing with the thought of tranquilizing you." He grins at you viciously.  
"I don't see why since I already promised you I won't make a fuzz which is, I think, in our both interest. Therefore these," you rattle with the metal around your wrists "are also completely unnecessary"   
"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Moran who was limping a bit now because of you moved next to Jim who gives his leg a quick glance and tilts his head at you. "I think we'll let them on for now. I hope you understand that, sweetheart"   
With that he turns on his heels and leaves the room while the Sebastian shoves you, a bit harder than necessary, in the same direction until the three of you reach an expensive looking car with darkened glass. Moriarty was the first who gets on the back seat then you and next the henchman. You don't say a word during the time the three of you spend in the car. After about 40 minutes the driver stops and you get out, nothing but darkness in front of you at first and when the light goes on the view isn't much better. Concrete floor, concrete walls and a single metal door. "Lovely." You say when you get out.   
"Don't worry, you'll love it, honey. At the latest when you see the inside of the building." Jim guides you to the door and your eyes widen when he opens it. That what looks like a living room is about as big as your whole flat.  
"Well I think it's quite nice. What do think (y.fn.)?" Jim lays his arm on your shoulder.  
"You know, I'd prefer my own home. Alone. Not kidnapped. But I have to admit that this, looks indeed "nice"."   
You hear the criminal chuckle at that and after Moran closed the door he removes the handcuffs.  
You rub your wrists and let your eyes wander around the room feeling the gazes of your hosts never leaving you. All of a sudden the melody of a certain Bee Gees song fills the silence, painting a puzzled look on your face. You spin around to determine the direction of the music and see that it's source is Moriarty's mobile phone that he quickly fishes out of his pocket. You would have almost started to laugh if there wasn't the fact that the guy whose ringtone is "staying alive" has tortured and kidnapped you. You watch every move of the criminal during his phone call and listen closely, in case he would accidentally say something about your current location.  
"Yes, what do you want?"  
....  
"WHAT!? I really hope for you that I misunderstood you!" His tone becomes dangerously threatening.  
....  
"NO! You will listen to me now! We have an appointment this evening and I recommend that you are there at six p.m as we agreed upon or I'll make sure my dear friend here will find you and bring you to me in teeny-weeny pieces."   
He says the last part in a alarmingly calm tone that sends a shiver over your back.  
...  
"Well then, good to have that cleared now. See you later, sweet heart."   
"Is everything alright boss?" Moran asks while Jim puts his phone back.  
"Yes darling, our customer thought he could cancel the deal but I could convince him otherwise. What's the time?"   
"It's almost 16:15, sir."  
"Perfect. Then we have enough time to have a bit fun, right pet?" He turns towards you, smiling devilishly. You smile back at him trying to copy his expression and move towards him stopping only a few inches in front of him and you notice for the first time that He's not much taller than you.  
"Your or mine definition of fun?" Omg! Why did I say that? You wonder and try to keep as cool as possible when the man begins to laugh.   
"Although I'm incredibly curious what your definition is, I'd guess it's rather mine this time. You know, for a while I thought you were terribly boring but maybe I was wrong."  
You want to rip off his head and punch him until he sees stars and one day you maybe will but at the moment you just have to make sure you don't piss this madman off, in order to survive.   
He takes a step back to and puts his hand on his chin and looks as if he is studying you.   
"Since you belong to me now I think I should also make that clear for everyone but I'm still thinking how... Any Ideas?"  
Is that a real question? You don't answer and he continues thinking loud about it.  
"A collar would be nice but is too easy removable. I could post it on Facebook, no that's a very bad idea, far too boring and I don't even like social networks. Hmmm, my brother and me used to write our names on our toys when we were younger maybe I should do that to you, with a knife for example."  
Your eyes grow wide with horror. You only notice that you are walking backwards when you softly bump into the henchman who immediately grabs your arms and locks them behind your back.   
"Hand me your knife, Seb." With one hand he holds you in his tight grip and with the other he hands the knife to Moriarty.   
"Where would it look best? I'm playing with the thought of letting you decide. What do you say, (y.fn)?"  
"I say, I don't like this idea. Please stop waving with that knife in front of my face."   
"Am I making nervous?" He places the blade on your cheek and you lean into Moran to avoid being cut, feeling his heat.   
"Please Jim, you don't have to do that."  
"Stop begging! I know I don't have to but I want to. You are mine now and I don't want you to forget that. Now choose or I'll do it for you and swear you won't like it."   
You close your eyes, trying to hold your tears back.  
"CHOSE!"   
You flinch at that and scream: "Fine, left arm! Shit, just do it and get happy."  
Jim's smile fades a bit and he glances at Sebastian who lets go your left arm still holding you against him. He reaches his hand out and you lay your arm in it.   
"If you don't scream, I'll only write my first name. All you have to do is to keep your mouth shut while I write this three lettres, understood?" You don't say anything. You just close your eyes and bite your teeth hard together. The pain that stings through your arm makes you tremble but you keep silent. You're breathing is heavy and irregular and you wish he would finally stop when he finishes the "J." The tears are running down your cheek and don't see anything when you open your eyes. Only one letter is left and he cuts deep into the flesh next to where there's now a bloody "I." When he's finished he dabs most of the blood away and admires his masterpiece. Moran's grip has become loose but you still lean into him to steady yourself when you wipe the tears away. You feel dizzy and weak and you've got a feeling that you still can't speak. Jim whispers something in Seb's ears and leaves the room after he handed the knife back.   
"Can you walk?" The henchman asks. Your voice is shaking when you want to tell him yes and that he should piss off but he suddenly lifts you up and carries you to an adjoining room. You would have struggled but you don't have any energy left for that so you let him. When your on a soft bed he hands you a first aid kit and says: "Help yourself, I have to go."   
"Hey Seb, how's your leg?" You ask and he gives you a dark glance.  
"Yeah, very funny."  
"That was meant seriously. I'm sorry." What am I doing, why am I apologizing, you ask yourself.  
"Oh, well then the answer is, it hurts but I'll survive it. See you."   
With that he leaves you and locks the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You completely freak when Jim and Sebastian don't shoe up for quite some time and start to demolish your room. When Daddy's home his not happy at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to "an amazed reader" for the great ideas and for your patience. It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I guess you all know how it feels to have a lot to do. I hope you like it anyway, so, have fun.

The room your in is slightly bigger than the one in the other building and there's a table with a chair and a small cupboard standing in a corner. You lay on the bed, stare to the ceiling and feel hurt in more than one way. After a while you get bored of your self-pity and search through a few drawers. The first two are empty, if you don't count the dust, but in the last one there's a notebook. "Hmmm, no pen", you think slightly annoyed. You could have written a note to Lestrade or Mycroft and tried to smuggle it somehow out of this building. Shit, why' s there no bloody pen? Alright calm down, (y.fn.) it's all going to be alright. You can handle this. Soon you'll get free and then everything will turn to normal. You try to control your shaking body and lay down. Seconds later you lose consciousness ant drift into the warmth of sleep.   
Once you wake up, you've got the feeling you've slept for days, although it could also have been hours or minutes. You've completely lost track of time and you wish you had a watch or at least an idea of if it's night or day. There's nothing you can do and with every second you get more and more bored and you begin to wonder why Moriarty hasn't shown up yet. Where the hell's that damn lunatic. Oh god, what if he left me here for good? Shit! I'm going to die here. Panic rises in you and you start screaming and banging at the door but when there's still no sign of the two madmen you lose control and panic takes over. You kick and push with your whole weight against the door, trying to break it open, but you haven't eaten for too long, and therefore don't have the force do cause major damage. Tears sting into your eyes which makes you even more angry and when the poor chair caught your vision, you start to throw it through the room and it shatters at the wall on the other side. After you demolished almost then whole room in your rage you sit down and lean on the wall, facing the door. The sudden pain on your left arm comes back and reminds you that you're still alive. You remove the bandages, stare with disgust at the three lettres, cover them with your right hand and then start to dig your fingernails into the skin and try to get rid of the JIM by scratching the wound open until warm blood runs over your arm. It hurts like hell but you need to feel it and you need to get his name away. You start to cry, cowering on the floor, holding your legs tight to your chest and rocking yourself slightly. You feel like you can't take it anymore. 

When all of a sudden the door to your room opens, you flinch and look up into the hungry eyes of Moriarty who's expression changes immediately once he notices the battlefield you created. 

"What the fucking hell went into you? Are you completely crazy? This looks worse than anything I ever was responsible for. And where's that blood from?" He yells and glances at your arm, his eyes burning with anger his voice deadly serious this time.   
"Oh sweetheart, daddy's very disappointed in you. Do you have nothing to say?"   
The thing is, that the way he said this, scares you more than when he was yelling at you and it sends a shiver over your back. You stare at Moran who is standing behind Jim and seems to be almost impressed by the state of the door. You say nothing and when the criminal mastermind lowers himself down to your height to force eye contact he asks with a voice as soft as silk: "Tell me, kitten, why did you do this."   
"I thought you've left me here for good." You whisper, hardly audible.  
"What was that?"  
"I thought you'd leave me here and won't come back! I started to panic and lost control over my self, okey."  
Jim knows he is only a short bit from before he'd completely break you and smiles viciously.   
"I see. In this case, in order to keep my beautiful furniture whole, I guess I mustn't leave you alone, ever again. You'll be under constant surveillance and control by either me or Sebastian from now on. Understood?"  
You don't reply but slowly stand up and so does he, smiling tiredly.   
"Seeebbyy...", he suddenly calls his henchman in a sing song manner. "I think it's time to teach our kitten another lesson, and afterwards to play a little game, what do you think?"  
"I'd say that's a great idea, boss. Anything in particular crossing your mind?"  
"Oh yesss." He hisses and leaves the room, signing Moran to wait here. There's a moment of painful silence but then Jim returns, hands full with different objects and grinning wide.   
"Well, I thought this time you may help me with this lesson, sweetie. I'll let you decide what happens, when you deconstruct my beautiful apartment. Option one: ten hits with the whip, option two: you get two fingers broken, or option three: you loose four teeth. Oh, and if you don't choose, I'll let Seb do it."  
You are afraid but still calm, knowing you have to make a decision. Staring at the pincers, then at the hammer and at the whip, you begin to calculate what would be the best choice, if there actually is one. You begin to feel sick not only because of the torture your going to get but also because of the lack of food and without even thinking properly you stammer:   
"The, the whip. Stop playing you sick psycho games and get it over. Please."   
Moriarty who seems to be quite satisfied asks you to get your shirt of and to face the wall with your arms stretched out against it. He hand's the whip to Moran who takes it eagerly. Then you feel the pain rushing through your body as he strikes you hard. The next hit burns even more and you can't hold your screams back. You are counting in your mind and when you're at 5, tears begin to run down your face. When he strikes you for the seventh time you feel how he broke skin this time and blood is slowly running down your back. As soon as you count ten you fall on your knees, sobbing and feeling defeated.   
The consulting criminal steps beside you, runs his hand softly through your hair and asks, not unkindly: "Are you hungry?"   
You look up at him and nod whereupon he turns to Sebastian before he leaves and commands.  
"Clean her and bring her to me in 15 minutes." 

Something has to happen, my stamina get's less and less. I know that I can be strong, I just have to be. There's no way I'm going to surrender.

You're shaken out of your thoughts by Sebastian's deep voice. "Are you going to hold still or do I have to tie you up first?"   
"I guess you'd have to find out!" You say, slowly regaining your self-confidence.   
He makes you seat on the bed and begins to take care of the wounds. You are sitting still, waiting, not sure if you should risk an attempt to fight or not. When he's done, he helps you stand up and leads you into the living room where Jim's waiting, sitting on a couch. On the small table in front of him are two plates with delicious smelling pasta on them.   
"Finally. How do you feel (y.fn.)?"  
You look slightly puzzled by this utterly inappropriate question.  
"Uhm, I feel hurt, sad, angry and hungry, so all together terrible. How about you?"   
He chuckles and points to the place next to him for you to sit. You take a seat without hesitating staring at him challenging.   
"You see this two plates?" He asks and you nod. "On one of them there's a chemical in the food which will cause a hellish pain to someone 20 minutes after it is taken. The whole body will fell as if it's pierced with hot nails and so on and so on. You may chose one now and eat, so, enjoy your meal."  
"How do I know that not both are poisoned?"   
"Clever girl. For now you just have to believe me but if you want I can prove it to you, after you've eaten, by a chemical test."   
You still distrust him but the hunger wins and you examine the two plates. They look more or less identical. Left or right? There's a 50% chance that you'll chose correctly, or is there not? You think, "to hell with it", and take the one that's closer to you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure how realistic this chapter is but you know, it's fiction. Have fun.

It feels so good. You're stomach slowly begins to fill but with every bite you take also the fear increases. Moriarty watches your every move but it doesn't really bother you at the moment. Once you finished your meal, that by the way tasted extraordinarily good, you put the dishes back on the table and turn towards the criminal.  
"So, what now?" You ask, trying to sound calm and unconcerned.  
"We wait."

*Two minutes later*

"I am boooored!" Jim sighs.  
You stare at him unbelievingly, not sure what to answer. You imitate his annoyed expression and he frowns at you.  
"I really think you'd look marvelous with a collar."  
"I will never be you bloody pet. Never!"  
"Still so much fight left in you but don't forget, I now your weakness." He sang.  
"Oh really? And what would that be?"  
"Your dear little friends. You care about them although they never really did for you. There's no one left out there, you are alone."  
"No that's not true" you shout and suddenly your head starts aching and you're feeling dizzy. The pain gets worse with every few seconds and soon it overtakes the rest of your body.  
In agony you hold your stomach and fight the blackness forming in front of your eyes that tries to drag you into unconsciousness. It all feels like in a horrible nightmare when you drop to the floor and you lay there shaking and whimpering.  
"Pp.. please! Please m.. make it st.. stop!"  
Jim circles you predatorily and asks grinning:  
"And why should I do that? I find this highly amusing actually."  
"Oh hell, it hurts. Please Jim!" You're voice grows more and more desperate. He smiles down at you, enjoying every second while he watches you suffering. You beg him to make the pain go away and once he finally gets bored of the show he kneels beside you and whispers in your ear: "There was no chemical in the food."  
In shock you look up at him and your brain starts working again. "What?" You wanted to yell at him but the sound that left your throat sounded pathetic.  
"Well, this was an experiment, testing the so called nocebo effect and it worked perfectly. All the pain you simply felt because you expected it, or let's say most of it."  
("This damn, crazy son of a... has been playing a psycho game with me..." )A thousand thoughts run through your head and anger boils up in you. In a rush of adrenalin you lunge at Moriarty and strangle him with all your force. Within seconds you feel how Moran tries to pull you away put your grip is tight around the criminals throat. Eventually he presses his gun hard at the back of your head and you back off. Holding his throat, Moriarty stands up and flattens his Westwood suit.  
"Seems as if our little kitten has already forgotten about lesson two, or maybe it wasn't effective enough." Moriarty is far calmer than you expected after this attack.  
Sebastian kicks in the back of your knee to make you stumble and then grabs your shoulder and pushes you down on the floor. You close your eyes and a whimpering sound emerges your lips.  
"What do you want from me? Please, let me go!"  
"Silly girl! You just don't seem to get that into your brain, do you? You'll be mine. Forever."  
His words sting into your ears like daggers but you still force yourself to stay strong and to cling to the rest of hope that's still in you. You watch Jim fetching his scalpel and signing this strange song from the musical "Sweeney Todd" while holding the sharp blade against the light.  
"I really hope you'll learn your lesson this time." He says when he places it over your stomach and starts cutting a long line across it. You wince at the sudden contact with the knife and once the criminal has finished craving into your skin, your shirt is bloody and you are only half conscious, the henchman brings you back to your room.  
"You know, kitten, it would be far more easy for you if you'd just accept that you belong to us now."  
"Piss off!" you hiss and collapse on the bed.  
"It was just an advise. You don't have to yell at me."  
Silence fills the room but all of a sudden a loud bang came out of nowhere and Moran rushes out of the room over to Jim, seeing him lying on the floor. Confused, you watch how Sebastian quickly draws his gun and shoots in the direction where the shot came from, trying to hit the sniper who just shot his boss.  
"Jim, are.. are you okey?" Seb asks hoping the answer would be yes.  
"No I'm not, Sebastian. That son of a.. hit me. Stop watching me bleed out and do something." Jim groans in pain and the sight of him lying there was just what you needed.  
"(y.fn.)! Get the first aid kit, come here and help us. NOW!" Moran screams at you.  
You stare at the scenery in front of you scanning your surroundings for a way to run.  
"NO!" you yell back. You don't want to help this madman, you want to see him die in agony.  
"If he dies I'm going to kill everyone you know and make you watch. Then I'll kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can think of."  
"You can't threaten me." You run to the door not really surprised to find it locked. The shot! where did it come from. You spin around and stop when your gaze catches a mirror with a hole through which sunlight penetrates. A two way mirror as a window? Interesting. You look at Sebastian who desperately tries to stop the bleeding. You want to run but an invisible force seems to hold you back. You feel like you just can't leave a dying man behind not even if it's Jim Moriarty, the man that tortured and violated you in so many ways. You're in a dilemma which shouldn't be one actually. Eventually morality wins and you know that you'll probably regret this decision. You speed over to your room to get the bandages and then to Moriarty and Moran.  
"Move!" You shout at Sebastian who stares unbelieving at you as you neatly apply a pressure bandage.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm probably saving his damn life. He has to go to a hospital."  
"No way. That's not possible."  
"He has to." (that's not really true actually, he hasn't lost that much blood yet and the bullet hasn't hit any vital organs as it seems, but it would be your best chance to escape.)  
"We will not bring him to a hospital."  
"Okey, okey. But he needs a doctor."  
"And how should we get a doctor here?"  
"Well, you'd have to call one or I don't know, maybe go and kidnap one!?"  
"I won't leave you alone with him. I don't trust you."  
Moriarty who was listening to your conversation the whole time is rolling his eyes.  
"If you may briefly stop your little chitchat and save my life I'd be very grateful. Go and get that bloody doctor Sebby, I'm quite sure she won't kill me."  
At that Sebastian immediately leaves the apartment and returns after a few minutes with a gagged and tied man whose eyes are full of fear. Moran unties him and shoves him to Jim.  
"Help him and I might let your family live." With shaking hands the doctor begins to remove the bandage and to examine the wound while you try your best to calm the poor man. Once he's finished stitching the the criminal together Moran points a gun at him.  
"NO, don't kill him, please!" You scream and he lowers his gun. He takes a few steps towards the doctor, replaces the gun at the height of his head and pulls the trigger whereupon the doctor drops dead to the ground.  
"Why did you do this? He wouldn't have told anyone. He had a family."  
"He was a loose end and a risk." He went over to Jim and carried him into an other room which is probably where they usually sleep. When he returns you are sitting on the couch with closed eyes and when he sits next to you, he closes his eyes as well.  
"I have no idea why you did this but I guess I have to thank you. You're aware that he will still not let you go, aren't you?"  
"Hmm.. I guess I am. I'm such an idiot." you mutter  
"Well, maybe. I think you should also try to get some sleep now."

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wish you've had let him die! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with that chapt. Sorry for letting you wait. I think I should warn you at this point: this chapter contains a lot of torture, blood and such stuff. Not sure if it's as cruel as I wanted it to be but at least you've been warned now. I would have loved to write even more detailed but it would have been a bit too long then. Anyway, Have fun!

Although your are quite exhausted, sleeping is the last thing you'd think of right now. Too many thoughts and questions are ghosting around in your head...  
*why didn't you just take your chance and run? why did you have to save that lunatics life? but what if he'd survived? he would have killed everyone I care for, wouldn't he? Maybe it was the best choice in order to keep them and myself alive... 

Two days passed since you have seen Moriarty the last time. Two days to regain your willpower and your strength. You are still under constant surveillance by Moran or one of Moriarty's men but it doesn't really bother you anymore since it's still better than being tortured. After a few more days the master criminal is up and about again and in the meantime he figured out who orchestrated the assassination and that this sucker is stupid enough to stay in London. Jim had more than enough time to plan his vengeance and let the man, who was his former client, being kidnapped by his men and brought to the apartment. 

You are sitting on the bed in your room, frustrated and bored when the door opens and Sebastian steps inside.   
"Get up and come here, pet." He barks. You're slightly confused and the fighter inside you screams: refuse!  
"And what makes you think I'd actually do what you want?"  
"Really?" he raises an eyebrow and glances at the gun in his holster.  
"Okey fine! Lead the way." You follow the criminal telling yourself that you're doing it because you want to.  
The first thing you notice when you enter the other room is a person tied on a chair, blindfolded and gagged. You can't see who it is and all blood drains from your face at the thought that it could be someone you know. You recognize that you've never seen the tied man when you step a little closer. You look bewildered at Moriarty who is leaning nonchalantly against the back of the chair, petting gently the sobbing man.   
"Hello kitten. Did you miss me?" He asks, a broad grin on his lips.   
"Who's that man?" You ignore his question and point at the captive.   
"Oh this? This is Dan. Dan was one of my clients and he thought it would be clever of him to send a killer after me instead of paying the price we agreed on." He sais in a bored and unconcerned manner.   
"Wait, did I get that right, this man was the one who sent the sniper?"  
"Precisely. And he's the one who wanted to cancel the meeting during which I "accidentally" killed his henchman."   
The man on the chair mumbles something not understandable through the gag and Jim leans closer to him.  
"You got something to say, dear?"  
Again some desperate sounds leave the man's throat at which Moriarty chuckles lightly.  
"And what am I doing here now?" You ask in a moment where he shots you a quick glance with burning eyes.  
"You, sweet heart, are going to watch and if you manage to stay and look until we're finished, there will be no more lessons for today." He turns to Sebastian. "Are we ready to get started?"   
"Yes boss. I believe this will be a lot of fun. Shall we keep him gagged or do you want to hear him scream?"  
At the word scream, both your and the man's eyes grow open in shock and you start to realize that this man will have a very, very long and painful death.   
"Hmm... too much screaming gives me a headache sometimes but..."  Jim circles the man slowly and stands next to you. "..today I feel like I want to hear him beg for mercy."   
Right after Seb removes the gag and the blindfold the man starts yelling.  
"You bloody co..sucking motherf..ker! Stop grinning you crazed asshole and untie me! Shit. I'm going to kill you you worthless son of a bitch."  
The man is panting and his eyes are full of hate and fear. Jim looks bored and lets his eyes lazily wander from his wristwatch to the man.  
"If you've finished insulting and threatening me we could get started if you don't mind. Sebby, would you like to start with knuckledusters?"   
Moran nods and heads to a table full of knives, ropes, small bottles, and a lot of other potential torture devises.  Once he finds what he was looking for he goes with it back to the man and punches him hard into the stomach which causes Dan to gasp. Sebastian continues hitting the defenseless man on every free spot, drawing blood here and there and after a few punches in the face the man spits out two teeth. Seb knows where to hit to inflict as much pain as possible as well as he knows where he shouldn't. Moriarty is smiling and seems to enjoy the show his tiger gives him but notices as well that you're staring at him.  
"You aren't watching kitten. Remember our deal." He sing s gleefully. You look at the man in the chair who's already half unconscious and does his best not to scream knowing that this was only the beginning.   
"What's next boss?" Moran asks, while he returns the knuckledusters, breathing heavily.  
"Shoot him in the knee."  
Sebastian takes his gun from the holster, loads it, removes the safety catch and aims at the knee of the man who struggles to sit still, in order to avoid that the bullet hits his artery, you guess. As he slowly pulls the trigger, his hand is completely steady. You flinch when you hear the bang and the following screams of Dan who's kneecap splits into dozens of pieces. His jeans dye dark from the blood and he curses between the screams and sobs.   
"I think we can do one more thing before we have to make a break. We don't want him to faint or even die before we had our fun. Have you ever seen a man get burned with a hot iron? The way it looks and how it smells?" The consulting criminal next to you asks with bloodlust in his voice   
You stare at him at the question and as you slightly shake your head, he smiles.  
Sebastian has already prepared a bucket full of glowing coal and an iron rod with a thin square plate at the end. He dives it into the bucket and waits until it glows red. As soon as Jim nods at him, the henchman presses the torture devise on Dan's lower arm. Screams of agony fill the room as the iron burns mercilessly into the skin and once Moran removes the stick, it is full of blood and tissue. He rips the man's shirt open and repeats the procedure with the man's chest. You wan't to cover your ears and eyes so badly but you fear the consequences. It takes the henchman quite an effort to remove the rod this time because it sticks to the skin and shreds of skin are torn from the poor man's chest. One more time he reheats the branding iron and it roasts the man's shoulder. Dan's tears are running down his cheeks as his cries continue.  
"That's enough. We'll give him a few hours to recover before we continue." Jim said after a minute of enjoying the man's suffering and disappears.   
*Oh my good! What have I done? I should have let this monster die when I had the chance to.*, is the only thing you can think as you watch Moran putting the rod away and making sure the man is not going to die.   
The hours passed far too fast you think as the madman returns. You are sitting on the floor and he reaches out his hand for you to take it and to stand up. You ignore him and stay where you are, staring into the empty room.   
"Don't provoke me, kitten." You feel his grip in your neck and he digs his thumb into the pressure point between your ear and your jaw.   
"Oh shit, it hurts, it hurts. Ahhhh.. let go."  
He loosens his grip and you get on your feet.   
"Very well, now that this is cleared we may continue." Jim claps his hands and smiles viciously at Sebastian. "It might be a bit of a cliché, but I think we should pull out his toenails."   
Moran takes the pincers from the table and removes Dan's shoes and socks. He places them carefully on the first nail and slowly moves them up and down, right and left and pulls hard as Dan presses his eyes together in pain and his entire body starts to shake. The next one makes him bite that hard on the inside of his cheeks that it starts to bleed and with every other nail his screams increase. Once he's finished the man is panting and trembling.   
"What do you wan't from me? Answers? Money?" he asks Jim desperately.  
"I simply want to make you pay for what you did." He shrugged and suppressed a chuckle.  
"Please, just kill me. That's no bloody punishment you lunatic. That's living your insane fantasies!" the man yells.  
"Nah! Okey your right! Sebby dear, break that man's right arm, please."   
With a hammer the henchman approaches the tied up man and smashed it with all force on his lower arm over and over again until the ulna and the radius are broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. The sound of breaking bones, the smell of blood and the sight of what's left of his arm and the man irself makes you feel sick and you have to fight the urge to throw up.   
Moriarty notices how pale you are and fakes a worried look.  
"Are you okey, honey? Cause we aren't finished yet." He takes a step closer and whispers: "would you like to know what happens if you faint or try to run away or something like that?" You shake your head but he continues anyway. "I'll do to you the next thing Seb does to Dan."   
You watch how the henchman takes a plastic bottle with a transparent fluid inside.   
"This, kitten, is hydrofluoric acid. How good are you in chemistry?"   
"Good enough to know what it is and what it does in contact with skin."   
"Oh that's great. Left hand, Seb." He states joyfully.  
Moran walks over to Dan and very carefully pours a little of the acid on his skin which almost immediately starts to turn grey. The man screams and curses as the fluid burns itself through the skin and into the muscle tissue. Seb souses the wound with water to increase the pain and to stop the reaction.  
"Something else, boss?" He asks.  
"How about the eye? But only one, I don't want him completely blind."   
Moran runs his fingers through the man's hair, grips it tightly and pulls his head back. Aware of what's going to happen now, he closes his eyes but it doesn't help much against the aggressive HF. It etches through the eyeball and turns the pupil and the iris murky. Suddenly the man goes completely limp and while you are relieved that the torture stops, Jim goes furious.  
"Shit, how dare he fainting right now. Fuck!"   
"Easy boss. We'll finish this later. For the last part he should be recovered anyway."  
"Shut the fuck up, Seb." He turns on his heels and walks over to the door, muttering an "You're right, it might even be better like that." As he shuts the door behind him.  
A few hours later, Dan wakes up again. If you understood it right, there's only one thing left until he get's killed. Moriarty placed a hollow needle connected to a tube in the artery of Dan's left arm. Jim opens the valve a little bit, that has been stopping the blood until now.   
"I'm going to kill you now, Danny-boy, with my favorite method. I'll let you bleed out drop by drop and I'll watch how you get paler by every minute and of course how you slowly lose your mind."  
You see how the drops one after an other run through the tube and how the man struggles against the restraints, deadly terror in his face. Pure horror overtakes him as he starts shouting and crying but after a while he calms down again and stares at the criminal with his still functioning eye.   
"You are a sick, heartless psychopath." His voice steady but barely audible.  
"Maybe. But you're the one who's just dying right now."   
It feels like an eternity until Dan finally closes his eyes for ever but when he's dead you feel simply terrible. Why didn't you kill Moriarty back then. He's a monster, a psychopath that deserves to die. You feel so sorry for the man and responsible for what he had to go through.   
Jim is standing next to you, lightly touching your shoulder and it takes you a big effort not to flinch.   
"You did quite well. You can go back into your room. I'll see you tomorrow." He doesn't say anything else to and walks into his own room while Sebastian starts tidying up the mess. You do as you're told and as you curl yourself up on the bed you let the tears flow and cry yourself into sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably go through the text again because there are quite some mistakes and I might add one or the other thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good behavior get's rewarded!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took me so long. I've been quite busy lately and completely forgot about the story. Maybe I got a little rusty at writing but I hope this chapter is not too bad. It's a little softer than the ones before, I guess.. Anyway, have fun.

*I won't last for much longer. This man is a monster and I know what he can do but still, I'll have to try and stay strong. ...but how? Maybe... I should just give in for now, play along, be the good girl and let him think he broke me. What should I do... Hell, I don't know!...*  
Your thoughts are interrupted by Moran entering the room with Moriarty following suit.  
"Hello pet, are you ready for a little journey?" Jim asks in a way one would talk to a dog while Seb neatly balances a pair of handcuffs on one finger.   
You raise from the bed and walk over to the two criminals in an unhurried manner and stop a few inches away from the henchman.   
"Why? Are we changing accommodation?" You ask calmly as if you were not talking to the most dangerous man in London.  
"Nope, not this time." Moriarty humms, and seems to be in an alarmingly good mood as he smiles at you and signals you to take the cuffs and fix them around your wrists and as you hesitate he adds:   
"Come on, for me, please. It's more or less part of a surprise for you."   
You take the restrains and put them on rolling your eyes:  
"What surprise?"  
"Well, let's say that, like I punish bad behavior, I reward such things as saving my life." He winks at you before he leaves and you follow him with Moran right behind you.   
"Just like that? No protesting or fighting?" Sebastian mocks while he shoves you outside the apartment and into a car.   
You bite on the inside of your cheeks and stare at the your shoes. *Keep your mouth shut, don't swear at him.*   
You are sitting between Moriarty and Moran and you wonder who's driving and how much time has passed since you headed off as suddenly the car stops at a petrol station.  
"I really hope for you there's a damn good reason we aren't moving." Jim hisses and presses a gun at the drivers head.   
"W.. we need to fuel, sir." The man states, his voice slightly trembling.  
"And how comes the tank wasn't full?" there is a dangerous sounding undertone in his voice.  
"I..I don't know, sir. I'm just t.. the driver." The poor man stammers.  
Moriarty lowered the gun and waved it, whereupon the man got out and did what had to be done. At this moment a silver colored car halts right next to you and when you see who exits you can't hold yourself back.  
"Lestrade!" You shout and right away regret your action since you didn't want to say it out loud and endanger your boss' life.   
"Shit" Moran curses and covers your mouth with one hand while he presses his gun into your side.   
"Not a sound! Understood?" He hisses and you nod, tears stinging into your eyes as you watch helplessly how your rescue passes the black car with the tinted glass and vanishes without noticing you. *So close.* When the DI's gone, Seb slowly pulls his hand and the gun away. After about an hour of driving, the car stops once more and you look expectant at Jim.  
His dark eyes meet yours before he pulls a chain out of a bag and at the end of that chain is a collar. Your eyes grow wide, your jaw drops and you quickly shake your head.  
"Oh no, I'm not going to wear this."  
"Yes you are, kitten and before we get out, I should remind you that if you try anything stupid, I'll make the rest of your life a living hell, understood?"   
*So you're telling me that this before was not hell?* you think but keep your mouth shut.  
He reaches out to lock the collar carefully around your neck and you let him do it without any further word of protest. It feels humiliating as he attaches it to your handcuffs and fixes the other end around his wrist.   
"Wait a second... You're letting me go outside? For real?" You ask unbelieving as you realize what's going on.  
"Yeah, that's the idea. You like it?" He shrugs and lets you out of the car. You blink a few times once you get out, dazzled by the bright light. Your senses are overstrained with taking up all the sensations as you look around and see nothing but nature. You can hardly believe this is true. Feeling the wind on your skin and the sun in your face, inhaling the fresh air gives you the urge to leap for joy, like a little child. You are smiling for the first time since you've been kidnapped.  
"Oh my god, y..yes, of course I like it. T..thank you" You could have hugged Jim but you stop yourself and keep your distance. *Nononoo, don't you dare starting to like him. He tortured you and killed your friend.* You look around and can't get enough of basically everything. He leads you to an abandoned house with a wooden bench in front of it, Moran following and pointing his gun at you as you walk. He signals you to sit between the two of them and once you did, he handed each of you a sandwich and a bottle of water.   
"Alright, we'll eat here and stay for exactly half an hour. Then we'll return and you won't complain or try anything, okay?" Jim hums calmly. You just nod and take a large bite of the sandwich noticing how Jim raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, who just shrugs, obviously wondering as well about your compliance. You just sit there staring into the nothingness and enjoying every second of it for about twenty minutes, letting your thoughts travel to all kind of people, places and things. Then you start looking around to make sure there's really no way for an escape and listen if you could hear any cars which would indicate that you were near a street but there is nothing. Jim then tugs lightly at the chain and with a sigh you follow the two men back to the car.   
You seem to have fallen asleep on the journey back since when the car stops you open your eyes and find yourself leaning against Sebastian's shoulder. You jerk back, touching your neck, noticing slightly relieved that the collar and the handcuffs are gone. The three of you walk back into the apartment and Moran leads you into your room. Once there he roughly grabs your wrist and spins you around to face him.  
"I know what you're trying and I tell you, what you do is a dangerous thing." He snarls, tightening his grip as you try to get free  
"What are you talking about?" You look at him, slightly bewildered.  
"I talk about you trying to make us think you're already broken. You aren't obeying because you gave up hope or are scared. Not yet. You can't outsmart Jim Moriarty, (y.fn.) and he's not going to trust you that easily.  
"I.. I'm not trying anything and I can be trusted y..you just have to give me a chance to prove it. Why would I have saved this life if it's not like this?" You hope to sound convincing but you know that he won't believe you.  
Your plan didn't work, obviously, and there's no use in denying it.  
"Okay, fine. Then what would you recommend then, hm? It wasn't right when I fought and I don't want to give up hope or believe that there's no way out because there always is. I can handle pain, hell, I'm even used to it by now. I felt more than once that I couldn't take this anymore but I'll never break entirely, that's a bloody promise."   
Your rage is clearly visible on your face and when you calm down again you feel that you're eyes and cheeks are wet from tears.  
Moran clearly didn't expect your little outburst and stares at you, his mouth slightly open and let's go of you.   
"He will break you eventually, even if it means he has to kill half London. He won't give up either and all you can do is accept your fate. It will all be much better once you do and you'll have a home, something to eat... All you need." He says calmly, taking a step closer to you.   
"Only because you're his little lap dog, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be as well." You shoot back and move away from him until you hit the wall.  
"I'm not his "lapdog", sweetheart, I'm a free man." He states an slowly steps closer, stopping a few inches in front of you, reaching out and gently stroking your cheek. He wipes a half dried tear away, his touch is warm and soft.   
"You don't have a choice, (y.n)." He hums and lifts your chin so you'd face him. You don't even flinch away and just look back at him. His words were so soothing but you still had the urge to fight him.   
"I.. I wan't to go home, have my job and be free..." You say silently after you swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat.   
"I know, but you can't. You'll get used to it eventually." He whispers before he let's go of you, turns and leaves you alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and inner fights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's one of the shorter chapters I think but I hope you don't mind. There are probably a few mistakes since I didn't go through it yet but I didn't want you to have to wait for too long.  
> Enjoy!!

You spend the rest of the day alone in your room, thinking about the snipers words. Could it be, that he was right? Would it be best to simply accept that you've lost your freedom to this maniac and live with it? You are tired of this whole shit and if you were honest, you enjoyed spending the day outside. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all...  
You can hardly believe that you're actually considering it but what choice do you have? You need to protect your friends, even if it meant giving up your own life but there is always an other way...  
As evening begins to rise you try to open the door, slightly surprised to find it unlocked. You walk slowly into the living room, finding the two man sitting on the couch, Jim with his laptop and Sebastian with a book. They almost look like normal people, you think with a slight frown. Both criminals look up as they notice you, smiling a little. It's weird but still better than being tortured, you think.  
"Uhm... hi.." You say, which is the best you could come up with at the moment not sure what to think of this whole situation.  
"Also hi." Jim chuckles and just looks at you for a good moment, studying your face. "I assumed you were sleeping and probably you should." He hums and cocks his head to the side.  
"I'm not tired... " You murmur, slowly taking a step towards them.   
"Well, you might as well join us here." He suggests then, moving a little and patting the now free space between himself and Moran.   
You hesitate, not sure if this would be a good idea but then shrug and walk over to them, making yourself more or less comfortable on the couch. You're clearly nervous and your heart is pounding against your chest as you bite your lower lip.  
"See, it's not that hard." The criminal mastermind purrs and reaches to touch your face. You flinch though, looking at him with both anger and fear.   
"Don't touch me." You hiss and move a little away form him and closer to the sniper.  
There's a dangerous smile on Moriarty's lips and without a warning he grips your arm, pulling you roughly closer.   
"I touch you whenever I want." He whispers into your ear and instinctively you lash out, trying to free yourself from his grip.   
"Piss off!" You snarl, managing to wrestle him down only to be pulled back by Sebastian again, who holds you tightly against him despite your struggling.   
Jim straightens his suit, grinning viciously at you and you know that /this/ was probably a mistake.  
"And I thought you were making such progress and now /that/.. I'm actually slightly disappointed.." He says softly, licking his lips.   
"What should I just do with you? Such a disobedient little pet..." He cooed and drew a little closer.   
"Sebby... Please be good and break two fingers on each of her hands." He says with a chuckle, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand as you try to get away.   
"No, please... I... I'm sorry." You whisper, hardly believing that you're actually begging. Jim tilts his head as if thinking about it for a moment, then shakes his head.   
"No.. You've been veeeery bad.. You need to be punished..." He singsongs and looks expectantly at the henchman who then spins you around so that you're face him.   
"Don't struggle. You're only going to make this worse." Sebastian says as he takes the ring finger of your left hand between his own and quickly nods at Jim. You stay completely still, gritting your teeth and closing your eyes, knowing he was right. Even if you wanted to you probably couldn't have fought him anyway and there was no other option than giving in in order to avoid more punishment.  
Before you even realize what's happening, you hear the terrible cracking sound and feel how the bone breaks in two, screaming in agony at the sudden pain. It's hardly bearable and you bite hard on you lips, only noticing when you taste blood on your tongue. You don't get a break to breath as already the second finger is now in a strange angle. You're body's shaking and your vision is getting slightly blurry, mostly from the tears, and all you can do is scream and feel the pain as it overtakes you. You're panting and try to calm down, cursing under your breath. When Moran takes your right hand, you almost start to panic, looking pleading at the criminals when Moriarty raises his hand.   
"I think that's enough." He says and Sebastian immediately lets go of you.  
You almost say 'thank you' but stop yourself. *what the hell's wrong with you.* You think and look at your now useless, broken fingers. "Hell, it hurts.." You manage, blinking the tears away and stand up, vanishing into your room, trying to get away as far as possible from them. You're surprised that they let you go without any comment and you're glad none of them followed you.  
An hour later you jerk up as you hear the door open and Moran steps in.   
"Stay away from me!" You snarl immediately, moving backward on the bed.  
"I'm just here to get them fixed... I won't hurt you." He hums, pointing at your hand and slowly approaching you. "Let me do this, will you?" He asked softly and sat on the bed a bandage and two stabilizing handmade splints.   
You hesitate but move closer to him, showing him your hand. It would definitely heal better like this, you think and that's what's more important than your pride right now. You watch him brining your fingers into the right shape again, hissing in pain from time to time.   
"Thanks.." You murmured, your voice barely audible.  
"No problem, I told you to be careful. You were lucky he was in a good mood." He says softly, looking down at you.   
"Yeah.., I'm really lucky..." You mumble with a sarcastic tone, rolling your eyes.   
The henchman lightly touches your shoulder, smiling weakly at you and you turn around meeting his gaze.   
"Don't worry... It will get better." He says softly and you just nod.   
"Why are you doing this?" You ask then, not quite understanding why he was doing all this.   
"Because it's my job. Besides, I know how hard it can be.." He hums softly before he stands up in order to leave you again. You sigh and let yourself fall backwards into the mattress. It still hurt like hell but the bandages made it also much better. You're starting to wonder if there is still someone looking for you out there of if they assumed you were dead. It probably doesn't even matter anymore... *NO! How can you even think something like that?* You wonder and shake your head. All you need is a good plan and stay sane.  
You lay on your back, trying to forget the pain and catching some sleep, eventually drifting off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, finished till Christmas... Or almost. Many thanks to all patient readers and for the lovely comments. You guys make my day. Especially to niska for the great ideas for this chapter.   
> Hope you like it.  
> Merry Christmas!!!

The next two days had passed without much trouble regarding that the two criminals didn't speak much to you. However, you're still hurt and slowly start accepting your situation for the moment, still working on a plan though. The third day, you're rather surprised when you find Moriarty alone in the living room, seemingly working on his computer. You carefully step closer and wait until he looks up at you with a small smile.   
"What do you want? I'm busy." He hums not unfriendly and focuses and the screen again. You swallow hard, not sure if it would be okay to ask for something to pass time like.. A book.   
"Well, you know I'm bored as hell and I.. Uhm wanted to ask if I could.. maybe.. have something to.. read?" You ask, looking at him expectantly and already brace yourself for a possible punishment.  
Jim is silent for a good moment then looks up at you with a slight frown.   
"So.., you want something to read, hm? Aren't you happy enough here already? I feed you, let you use the bathroom, etc." He says, looking at you with dark eyes and you lower your head a little. You knew it was a bad idea but these were no condition's to live and you won't take this without a proper fight.  
"Yes, but..." You start but are interrupted immediately.  
"You want something to read.. Well, I've got you something to read, pet." He says then, handing you a file. You frown a little and look down at the brown envelope before you open it and pull out a small paper and a photograph. The title of the paper is 'death certificate' and already by reading this all color drains from your face. No.. Not another one, you think but as you read on and find your name on the paper you start feeling nauseous. Your fists are balled and your knuckles turn white when you look at the picture and see your own tombstone. This is all too much and you can't help but throw yourself at Moriarty, aiming for his throat and squeezing hard, wishing for the bastard to die.   
"You bloody, cold hearted..." Is all you can manage before you feel a familiar pain of a taser and the world around you turns completely black.

\---

You wake up a few minutes later, or is it hours? You can't say for sure but when you slowly blink your eyes open you notice that you're tied to a bed. You try to struggle free but it's useless and you almost start to panic when the door opens and Jim enters with a vicious smile on his lips.   
"Someone's been a very bad kitten today..." He purrs, stepping close, a riding crop in his hands. Your eyes grow wide as he runs his finger slowly over the leather end and his eyes find their way to yours.   
"W..where's Sebastian?" You ask, looking for the henchman, not able to make him out though.   
"Oh, Sebby's not here today. No, this time it will be me who punishes you." He laughed, cracking his neck. "I believe... 20 hits are appropriate.. don't you agree?" He asks and licks his lips, not waiting for an answer as he already brought the whip down hard on your cheek.   
"Let's say that already counts as 'one'." He sang cheerfully before bringing it down once again, this time on your stomach.  
You gasp and let out a loud scream, tears starting to fill your eyes. It hurts but you can take it, you are positive but when Jim pulls your shirt to shreds, exposing your bare slightly reddened skin you start losing that hope. After 8 other hits on your stomach, arms and chest you start trembling, trying hard not to scream in order to give him not the satisfaction he wants.  
"Come on, sweetheart. Let me hear your beautiful little voice." He hums, slightly panting himself but landing three other hard strokes. You can hardly control yourself anymore and let out muffled screams that become louder with the second. You can't see much since the tears make everything blurry.  
"P...please stop.." You whimper and fight against the restrains, feeling that your wrist are wet with blood. There's a short break and he examines his work. You're body is a mess of a red crisscross pattern and you're sure the marks will stay for a long time at least it feels as if they would.  
"Five more to go, kitten." He says and wipes the sweat from his forehead. The last five are the worst and the pain stings through each of your muscles. You hardly even realize it when your restrains are undone and simply lay limp on the bed. Once you calmed down a little and opened your eyes you see that you're alone and curl into a ball despite the pain, weeping softly. You don't want to hurt again, you just want this hell to stop but now that no one will be looking for you...   
You fall asleep due to pure exhaustion a wake up only the next morning, hurting everywhere. You look down at yourself, groaning as you see how bad it looks. There's a fresh shirt at the end of the bed and you quickly put it on, hating the feeling of being that exposed.   
You stay in your room the whole day just sitting there and looking at the wall. After a few hours you hear the door open, stand up quickly and watch the criminal master mind enter. Jim slowly approaches you, his expression blank.   
"I hope you've learned your lesson, pet." He hums, looking you up and down before he steps even closer, making you back away until you hit the wall. He closes the gap between you and you can't get yourself to looking at him. He slowly reaches his hand out but before he even gets close to touching you you crouch into the corner, letting yourself drop on the floor and pull your legs to your chest, starting to shake and sob heavily. You try to yell at him and tell him to go to hell but all you manage is to babble some barely audible words. Jim slowly lowers himself down to you and starts to gently caress your hair, pulling you close to him and you find yourself leaning into the touch. You hide your face into the fabric of his suit, surprisingly finding warmth and comfort in it, although deep inside you you know how wrong it is.  
"Good girl. Shh.. It's okay.. Daddy's here..." He whispers soothingly, continuing to comb your hair.   
You don't answer and just stay like this for a good while before you slowly pull back, looking up at him with puffy eyes and... pass out.   
Once you wake up you find both criminals, Jim and Sebastian, stand above you smiling mildly. You take a few deep breaths before you sit up, looking at them and remembering what had happened before.   
"You fainted..." Jim stated sharing a look with the sniper.   
"Yes.. I know..." You say, blushing a little, surprised when Jim hands you a small package. You look at it for a second before you slowly open it and can't help but smile when you hold a thick book in your hands.  
"..T...thank you." You say, running your hand over the cover.  
"You've earned it." Jim stated with a shrug, biting his lower lip and turned on his heels, leaving the room without any further word.   
"I'm not quite sure what happened while I was on the job but I guess you're making quite some progress. You'll soon see it's not that bad after all." Sebastian hums before he follows Jim. You look feet him and hug the book close, feeling confused, hurt and maybe also a small trace of content.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and working for the spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. Sorry that it took so long but I hope you like it.

You're running as fast as you can, you're feet carrying you farther and farther away from the house but they're close behind you. Your legs feel heavy and you're chest and lungs hurt from panting but you need to go on, you're almost there. All of a sudden you see a familiar face, it's Lestrade and you've never been happier to see him. He just looks at you, something sad in his eyes. "They're all dead," He says, litting a cigarette. "It's all your fault, (y.n.)," he adds and drops to his knees and you notice the bullet hole in his forehead. You scream and try to run but you stumble and fall. A dark and tall figure is standing above you, everything is blurry but you can make out the form of a gun in his hand. BANG BANG!!

You wake up with a deafening scream, covered in sweat and only slowly realizing where you are and what had happened. You cover your face with your hands, sobbing quietly the nightmare still very present.  
You hear the door open and steps inside your room but you don't want to look up. You make yourself as small as possible, you're legs pulled close to your chest.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" You hear Sebastian's voice and eventually decide to lower your hands.  
"N..nothing. J..just a.. a nightmare." You manage and watch him lowering the gun he'd been carrying. Jim steps into the room, rubbing his eyes and looking at you with slight confusion. "What the heck's going on?," He demanded, looking at Sebastian and then at you. You just shake your head and let Sebastian explain. Both criminals step closer to the bed and seem to be not sure what to do.  
"Okay, sweetheart", Jim starts, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What was that bad dream about?" He asks, his voice surprisingly warm and soft but not in the threatening way.  
"I.. it's not important." You sob and curl up even more. Jim lightly starts to rub your back and you find yourself relaxing a little. "Come on, kitten.. Tell us." Sebastian hums, standing behind Jim.  
"Okay but please don't be mad at me. It's.. my friends were all dead.. And it was all my fault. I run away and someone shot me and.." You feel tears wetting your cheeks and you're shaking slightly.  
"Shh.. It's okay. No one's going to kill you." It was Sebastian this time and he lowers himself to your height, wiping a tear away.  
"You're safe here and as long as you're good no one will get hurt." Jim whispers soothingly, the words starting to calm you down. You look up at him, for the moment forgetting all the terrible things this man did.  
"Please don't leave me.." You whisper as your breath slowly becomes more even again. Jim shares a look with Sebastian who shrugs in response.  
"Alright honey, you can sleep in our bed for tonight, would you like that?" He askes softly as if talking to a child. You nod, managing a small smile. Why do you have to feel so weak right now? You can still go back to hating them after that night, you tell yourself hoping this won't change much. There's still a little bit of fight left in you but you can't summon it right now. You get up and wait for the two men to lead the way and follow them out of your room into what you assume to be their shared bedroom.  
You could easily kill them while they're sleeping there, you think but shove the thought to the back of your mind. You're too exhausted and if it won't work God knows what will happen.  
You lay in between them, actually quite surprised that they trust you like this. Sebastian is probably a light sleeper considering that he was in the army for quite some time and you wonder if he suffers from nightmares too.  
"Good night, kitten." You hear Jim say as he turns to the side and pulls the blanket a little closer.  
"Night.. and, thank you." You whisper back and slightly curl up against the taller man who doesn't seem to mind at all.  
You wake up the next morning slightly startled when you find a man on each side of you but then remember what had happened last night. You haven't slept that good in a while. Jim was basically still in the same position he fell asleep but Sebastian's arm was now lightly wrapped around your waist. You smile and try to wiggle yourself out of bed, eventually managing to stand up without waking the two criminals. Your wounds still hurt but it's a little better now. Just when you want to open the door and sneak out you hear a low groan and turn around.  
"Where are you going, kitten?" Sebastian asks, rubbing his eyes and yawning a little. His eyes wander over to Jim, making sure his boss was alright.  
"Uhm... Nowhere. I just wanted to go back to my own room." You say with a small smile but take a step closer to the bed again. "I feel much better." You look at him, wondering if he believes you.  
"Alright, well.. I'm glad to hear that." He hums, his hand gently touching Jim's shoulder. The Irishman seems to wake up as well and turns around to face the blonde with a smile on his lips. "Morning, Tiger. Is our little pet already awake?" He asks with a grin.  
"Yes, but I'm still not your pet." You protest, taking another step closer. Jim sits up in the bed, running a hand through his ruffled hair. He looks pretty cute like that and in his pajama. Wait, did you just call that lunatic cute?  
Moriarty shakes his head and raises an eyebrow at you. "Now, now. Don't be naughty, darling. Daddy has quite some plans for today." He says with a creepy chuckle.  
You look at him with a slight frown and hope this doesn't mean more lessons. "And what plans would that be?" You ask carefully, not wanting to be punished again.  
Jim's laugh sends shivers down your spine and you try not to show it in your expression. "Oh, pet. Today I want you to start working for my business." He says and your eyes go wide. No, you won't work for that criminal lunatic. You won't help him with his evil plans and especially won't fight on his side. But what choice did you have? They'd hurt you again and again until you can't take it anymore and break. However, if you do what the say you might get out of this alive and maybe Moran was right when he said it won't be that bad. You could get a halfway normal life again.  
"W..what exactly does that mean?" You ask, only noticing now that you're shaking a little.  
"It means that.. for now you'll do some paperwork. Later if you proved that we can trust you entirely I might send you on real missions. Of course only in Sebastian's company." He explains and you wonder what real missions would include. Probably killing and robbery and such things. Paperwork didn't sound too bad right now, only a little boring probably but better than anything else, you thought. You nod shortly, biting your lower lip. "Alright.."  
Both criminals throw you a surprised look, frowning a little.  
"Really? No complaining and fighting?" He asks with a devilish grin.  
"No.. I don't want to be punished again." You say quietly, wishing you could punch that grin out of that face, hardly believing that this just came out of your mouth. You can't be giving up but playing along would be best for the moment.

The work Jim gave you was pretty easy and doesn't have much to do with crime itself. He showed you everything you had to do and was rather friendly. It was pretty tiring though and you were glad when you got the last file for today. You checked the file again but then notice a fatal error. It wasn't really your fault but you were scared to report it. At this moment, Jim steps up behind you, looking over your shoulder and seems to notice your nervousness.  
"Something wrong, darling?" He asks with a small smile, raising an eyebrow at you. You flinch but eventually nod, shoving him the missing names on one of the documents.  
"Oh.. That's very disappointing." He hums, all warmth gone from his voice as he looks at you with dark eyes.  
"I..I'm sorry. It's not my fault.." You stammer, lowering your eyes. Jim lifts your chin with two fingers, making you look into his eyes. "And whose fault do you think it is? Are you saying it's mine?" He asks, his voice dangerously level.  
"No.. no, that's not what I meant. Please.."  
"Please what?!" He demands and tightens his grip slightly.  
"Please don't hurt me.." You hear yourself say, knowing how pathetic it must sound.  
"Oh, honey.. don't worry, I won't hurt you..." He whispers soothingly, licking his lips. "...much." He adds and you can't help but shiver again.  
"Alright, next lesson. Disappointing me at work. The punishment depends on how grave the failure is so.. For this here I think it will suffice if we'll burn you a little." He laughs and lits himself a cigarette. He takes a few deep draws and blows the smoke in your direction before he, without any warning, presses the glowing end to your neck. You scream loudly, trying to shake it off as you feel the burning pain against the sensitive skin. He eventually pulls away, leaving a dark red mark. You feel tears stinging into your eyes and you drop to your knees. "Please stop... Make it go away." You beg, hoping he won't repeat the action. You feel a hand in your hair, eagerly leaning into the touch. "Hm.. Alright. I think this is enough.. You may leave. Go shower and then go sleep." He murmurs, stroking your hair for a few seconds before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you have something in mind that you'd like to see in the story, don't be shy and let me know. I'll try to include it somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs and training are not a good mixture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've been very ill lately... And busy. Hope you like this new chapter.

Even a week later you're still having nightmares but not as bad as last time. You wake up, sweating and slightly panting but you don't scream. You stay awake and look at your fingers which have pretty much healed over the time, laying in your bed until you eventually hear noises outside of your door. You sit up on your bed, waiting and hoping they'll unlock the door soon. It didn't take long and soon Sebastian and Jim are standing in your room, both smiling at you.   
"Morning, kitten. I'm glad you're awake." Jim hums, slowly stepping closer. "Today we've planned something very special for you." He adds and sits on the edge of the bed whereupon you instinctively back away a little. Sebastian is now standing on the other side of the bed, as if he was making sure you wouldn't escape. You swallow and look at Jim.   
"And.. What exactly are you planning?" You ask, biting your lower lip.   
"We'll start with your training today but first you'll have to do another little job for our business." Jim says and pulls a small syringe and a bottle from his pocket and your eyes went wide and filled with fear. "W..what is that?" You ask, your eyes fixed on the needle.   
"This, my dear.. Is a new synthetic drug and I need someone to test it. It shouldn't kill you but you'll get hallucinations." He states as if he was telling a fairytale to a group of children. You however, start to panic and in an attempt to flight you almost fall off the bed if it isn't for Sebastian who catches you midair, pinning you down to the bed. He's kneeling beside you, gently stroking your hair.  
"Hold still. You'll just make it worse. It's alright, calm down, it's almost over..." He says soothingly and before he even finished his sentence you feel something sting into your belly. You're crying softly, shivering but not quite getting yourself to utter a scream. Sebastian let's go of you once you calmed down a little and you feel something warm but slightly stinging run through your veins. It doesn't feel too bad and you start to see small flashes of bright light. The room starts to move, there are hardly any straight lines anymore, everything is moving and more colorful.   
"How do you feel? Are you alright?" You hear a voice asking and you nod, smiling widely when you see the criminal's face.   
"I'm fine..." You sigh and feel yourself being lifted up by strong hands. You are still able to move but it's really weird. Your feet hit the ground and you stumble, feeling strong arms steadying you.   
Everything is darker now, and you hear screams and it's all very creepy. You cling to the arms that are holding you, shivering and seeing black shiny claws reaching out for you, trying to pull you away. You try to cover your eyes but they won't go away and then it's all gone.  
You're all alone now.. In a white room. It's warm and comfy and all you want to do is to sleep.   
You wake up hours later, your head pressed against Sebastian's chest. You blink up at him, rubbing your eyes and notice you're in a driving car.   
"Oh, hello there. Back among the living?" He asked with a small chuckle, and you immediately flinch away, sitting upright in your seat.   
"How was it?" Jim, who is sitting next to you, asks, looking at you with curiosity in his eyes. You just shrug, not wanting to answer. You feel sick and just want to get some fresh air. Your body feels heavy and there are still those flashes.   
"It was... Interesting. How long was I...?" You ask, rubbing your eyes again.   
"For exactly 5 hours. We might have to work on the dose.." Jim says with a small frown, watching you closely.   
"Where are we going?" You ask then, taking a deep and steady breath.  
"To an old gym. We're starting with your training today, remember? We know about your past but we still want to make sure you're ready." Sebastian said softly, giving you a warm smile.  
"Alright." You breath and nod slowly. You don't want to work for them like that. You want to work for Lestrade again but you know that this is impossible. You could at least get some more freedom if you get to do jobs outside so that's something. You get out of the car once it stops at an old more warehouse like building. You're almost surprised that they didn't tie you up but you couldn't run away anyway. You walk inside, followed by Moriarty and Moran, looking around. It really is like an old gym but it's really dusty and you're quite sure that there are bloodstains on the floor. There's something that looks similar to a show-jumping course the ones you knew from your trainings a few years ago.   
"Alright, we're now going to start with your training. First of all, you need to get on the other side of the hall, getting through all these obstacles. If you manage that, the next round will be the same but Sebastian will try to stop you. Do you understand?" Jim asks after he explained the rules. It seemed easy enough andyou nod.   
"Alright. I understand." You say, looking at him with small eyes. Everything is slightly blurry but at least you don't feel sick anymore. He grabbed his phone to stop the time while you position yourself on a imaginary starting line. You're not even sure what exactly you're doing here anymore. You should try to escape but instead you just want to reach the other side. Once you hear the signal you run towards the first obstacle, neatly jumping over it and crawling under the next. You try to climb the wall in front of you, managing it with some effort. You feel your heart race and it's almost too much. You take a short sprint, then climb up a ladder when all of a sudden you lose your balance and the room starts spinning. You fall down about half a meter, just laying there on the ground, trying to focus your eyes on something. You're not sure where you are but then Jim and Sebastian are suddenly standing above you. Sebastian helps you stand up and you cling to him as if your life depended on it. Eventually you can see clearly again and wish right again you couldn't. Jim's expression is a mixture of disappointment and boredom before his lips turn into a cruel smile. "I'm disappointed.. I thought you'd manage such a simple task." He hums, stepping closer. "I think we started too soon with our training, maybe we should go back to your lessons." He sang, looking into your eyes.   
You quickly shake your head, squeezing your eyes shut. "It's not my fault! It was the drugs! I would have managed.. please." You shiver, feeling Sebastian's grip tighten a little.  
"Tsk, tsk tsk.. No.. Daddy's not happy with you. You just didn't try hard enough." He cooed, pulling a small knife from his pocket.   
"Tie her to the wall." He ordered but Sebastian was hesitating.   
"Are you sure boss? I mean... It could really have been the drugs." He said calmly, looking down at you. Jim shoots him a death glare, challenging him.  
"Oh.. Questioning me, hm? Maybe you'd like to share her punishment." He snarled, his eyes growing dark.   
"No, sir. I'm sorry." He said, lowering his gaze. He gives you an apologetic look before he does as he was told and ties you up. He steps back and Jim hands him the knife.   
"I want you to carve a long deep line into her side. For every time she fails she'll get an other one." He says but Sebastian refuses to take the knife.   
"Jim.. Don't. Her broken fingers healed not long ago and she was under the influence of this drug.." He says softly, looking into Jim's eyes. The criminal returns the gaze coldly. "Are you refusing to follow my orders?" He asks keeping his voice warm and soft and Sebastian knows that this was not a good sign. "No, Jim." He replies eventually and takes the knife, stepping over to you, pulling your shirt up. He looks at you but you keep your eyes closed, bracing yourself for what was to come. You scream in agony when the blade cuts deep into your flesh and warm blood runs over your skin. You try to fight the restrains but it's no use and you just let it happen while your eyes are filled with tears. Once he was done, Sebastian unties you and lifts you up. "She needs first aid or she'll bleed out." He says to Jim who nods in response. You feel lightheaded and cold when you're carried to the car. Sebastian sewed and patched you up and you feel incredibly tired. You stay awake though on the way home, saying nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a bit of action this time. You're starting to get attached..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there. I hope you'll like the new chapter. It's rather... soft this time.

You feel your heart racing inside your chest and sweat dripping from your forehead. You're running, skillfully dodging the attacks. Almost there. Only a few more meters. You climb and jump and run and eventually you're there. You did it!

You're panting heavily, a content smile on your lips when you hear the clapping Irishman approach.   
"Very well done. You successfully passed this training. You even got past Sebastian. I'm proud of you, kitten." He hums and steps in front of you. It's really nice to hear these things and you're a bit proud of yourself as well. You still got it, even though you haven't been able to train for several weeks now. Or was it already months? You hardly even remember when exactly you've walked into the trap and got kidnapped.   
"Thank you." You say shortly once your pulse and breathing slowed down a bit. "What's up next?" You ask, enjoying this kind of training a lot. You are allowed to be out of your room and you can finally vent your energy and show what you could do. You feel more and more comfortable around the criminals and you can't really get yourself to care about it.   
Jim chuckles a little, shaking his head. "I think this is enough for today. Except Sebastian agrees to do some close combat with you." He says, smiling a little at you.   
You look at Sebastian, wiping a damp strand of hair out of your face. "Please..." You say, feeling completely energized. The blonde nodded shortly, getting ready into a combat position. You join him quickly attacking him with a punch. Unfortunately he manages to dodge your blow and grip your wrist, pulling you close. You wriggle yourself out of his grip and try to attack him again, this time with your other hand, punching into his stomach. He grabs your arm and twists it, forcing a small scream form you but when he lets go you quickly step behind him, kicking into his kneecap. He stumbles but pulls you with him as he falls, wresting you down and pinning you to the floor. You try to struggle out but there's no use. The sniper grins widely, eventually moving off of you, offering you a hand. You smile and take it, letting yourself being pulled up. "Thanks.. That was a good fight." You say, running a hand through your hair.   
"Yes, it was. Next time try to stand steady. If I grip you like this, you can get easily out by doing this and then try to bring me to the floor with nothing but a little push." He explained, demonstrating a way to defend yourself. "You're getting better though. Next time I won't be that nice." He says with a chuckle and winks at you.   
You nod and laugh. "Thanks.. I'll try it next time. Well, I won't fight nice either then." You smirk, looking over at Jim.   
"Time to go, kids. Daddy has some business to attend. And you should get a shower." He said, looking you up and down. The three of you head outside of the gym and get into the car. You feel content but also slightly exhausted. You know that making progress also meant that Jim might soon send you on a mission and you didn't really want to work for him. You didn't want to kill or hurt innocent people or do any crime at all. However, the worst of all was that you started to get used to this. You were no longer fighting against the criminals and you feel bad for giving in. It surely is the best way but you feel yourself getting attached and you're not sure if you can even get yourself to running away if given the chance.   
Once you arrive you're lead inside again and the door is locked. Jim gives you some new clothes and sends you to have a shower. It's exactly what you needed and you use the time to clear your mind. You have to remember who and what you are and you mustn't forget this. Once you're done and dressed again you step into the living room, finding a wide grinning criminal mastermind sitting on the couch working on his laptop which he quickly puts away when he notices you.  
"I hope you like the clothes." He said tilting his head at you. You are wearing black trousers, a blood red top and a black silk blouse. It felt very nice and was probably quite expensive.   
"Yes, I do. Thank you." You say with a nod, only realizing now that he actually bought you something to wear.   
"Come here, kitten." He says with a motion of his hand, his expression growing slightly more serious. You do as you're told and walk over to him, glancing quickly at Sebastian who has been reading next to Jim and now looks up at you.   
"You're doing very well lately. You're getting stronger and better at the trainings." He says calmly and you just stand there and listen. "In addition, you've been here with us now for quite a while and I think it's about time that..." He pauses and looks at Sebastian who put his book away in the meantime. He looks almost as if he wasn't sure if he should say it or not but eventually continues. "Once you passed a test... you will join Sebastian on a job." He says and watches you closely.   
You don't know what to say but open your mouth to speak, not finding the words. Will they actually let you go out without being tied up or watched? But then.. This probably meant you'll have to commit some sort of crime for them. And what about this test?   
"What do you think?" Jim asks, frowning a little.   
"I... I don't know what to say.. I... Thank you." You manage, biting your lower lip. You're feeling a mixture between happiness and worry but you try to shove it away. "I'm glad you trust me enough for this." You say eventually, not meeting his eyes though as you think about it.  
"Oh.. I don't really trust you.. But we'll see if you're ready once you've passed the test." He shrugs and moves closer to Sebastian, offering you to sit. You accept the offer and sit down next to him, feeling still a little uneasy.   
"What will that test be?" You ask carefully, looking up at him.   
"Curiosity kills the cat. You'll see soon enough." He hums, but smiles at you.   
You don't dare to ask any further so you sit there quietly for a while and even though the silence is awkward, it somehow feels nice. Usually you'd be all alone in your flat, eating some microwave food and then go to bed or read. Now you have some company at least. The thought of food makes you hungry and you look up at the criminal again. "Could I.. Have something to eat? I'm starving.." You say, swallowing thickly.   
Jim chuckles a little and nods. "Of course. Seb will order us something." He says with a small smile. It's weird how nice this cold blooded madman can be.   
Only twenty minutes later, the doorbell rings and Sebastian get's up to get the food, returning with a bag full of Chinese take out. He hands you one of the boxes and some chopsticks and you hungrily dig into the food. The rest of the evening was pretty calm and got your book in order to read in the living room enjoying the presence of someone else. You lean slightly against the criminal, glad that he didn't pull away and eventually fall asleep on Jim's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and your nice comments. 
> 
> Tiny spoiler:  
> Next time there will be the test.. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test and decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry this chapter took so long. I was very busy with studying. I hope you like this one. It was quite hard to decide what should happen.

You slowly open your eyes, blinking a few times. It takes you a minute to realize your laying half on top of a certain criminal mastermind while his sniper was spread over the whole couch. You're not even surprised anymore and find the whole situation rather amusing. You slowly sit up and stretch, sighing a little. After not more than a few minutes the two men wake up as well, clearly confused when they notice they must have fallen asleep there.   
"Morning, kitten." Jim yawns, rubbing his eyes. "I hope you slept well. You'll need your energy today." He hums with a small smirk.   
"Yeah.. Can't complain. Does that mean today will be the test?" You ask curiously, tilting your head to the side.  
"Hmm... Probably." Jim replies, smiling as he looked at Seb.  
Sebastian instinctively gets up and finds his way into the kitchen, putting on a kettle to make some coffee. "Anyone want some too?" He murmurs, running a hand through his messy, blond hair. Both Jim and you nod eagerly and soon after have a small breakfast. It all seems so natural by now and you hardly even feel like a prisoner anymore except for the fact that you're not allowed to leave of course.  
"When will this test begin?" You ask shyly, biting your lower lip.  
"Someone's a bit eager, hm?" Jim chuckles and shakes his head. "It will begin soon..ish." He grins, obviously quite anticipating as well. All you hope for is that it won't be something you can't do. You know you have to pass this test, otherwise your only chance of ever getting out of here might be gone forever. 

In the afternoon, Sebastian enters your room, smiling contently. "Time to proof yourself, kitten." He hums and tosses you a pair of handcuffs. "You know how it goes, put them on and we'll get along." He says and crosses his arm while he's leaning against the doorframe.  
With a quiet protest you do as you were told, fixing them around your wrists, waiting for him to lead you out. You're lead into the garage where Jim is waiting in the car, smiling widely at you.   
"Are you looking forward to your test? Well, I am." He smirks, blindfolding you once you get into the car.  
"Why am I getting blindfolded?" You ask, forcing yourself not to panic. Jim chuckled a little, placing his hand on your arm. As if to calm you down. "Don't worry darling. It's just a precaution." He says softly, his warm voice soothing you.   
You nod in response, taking a few deep breaths. You can do this. Just prove them they can trust you and from then on it shouldn't be too hard to escape or at least find a way out.   
The car ride doesn't take very long and as soon as you get out Jim removes the blindfold and handcuffs. You're standing in a big hall, wondering what the test would be just as Sebastian steps in front of you, ripping you out of your thoughts.   
"Alright, we are under a mansion here. Your test consist in stealing a file. You will find it in a safe behind a clock in the office. The code to the safe is 10 9 13. Repeat it!" He said, his expression more serious than before.   
"10913. The file is in the safe behind the clock." You repeat with a small nod.   
"Good. If anyone sees you, kill them. If anyone is in the house and might have heard you... Kill them. Do you understand?" He asks in a voice that's sending shivers down your spine.  
"Y..yes. I understand." You say, starting to feel a little nervous now.  
"I will accompany you and make sure you don't mess up. I won't interfere except it's an emergency." He says with a small sigh before he reluctantly hands you a gun and a knife. "You might need this. You will give it back afterwards.." He mutters and cocks his own gun.   
Jim gives you both a pleased smile and slowly approaches you. "Do not disappoint me, (y.n.). It would be a shame if I had to... dispose of you." He hums softly with a sweet smile.   
You swallow thickly but nod at him. "I won't disappoint you. When can I begin?" You ask, looking up at him.   
Jim chuckles a little, looking at his watch. "You may start...." He pauses dramatically. "Now.." He says with a smirk, waving his hand as to sign you to head off.   
You look at Sebastian and head with him to a staircase which, as you quickly figured, lead you up to the mansion. You quietly enter through a hidden door, your gun ready to shoot. You can feel your heart pound in your chest, praying you won't mess this up. You don't want to kill anyone innocent but you are ready to fight for your life. It doesn't take you long to find the office and you look back to make sure Sebastian is still behind you. You carefully take the big clock from the wall, placing it on the floor. Bingo. You quickly enter the code and open the safe, glad everything worked out so well till now but when you reach for the file the deafening sound of a gunshot and the scream of a man make you jump. You spin around and get down on your knees, shooting into the direction to shot came from. There's a man by the door, looking into your eyes. He lets his gun drop and a small red dot forms on his forehead as he falls and hits the ground. Your panting and your heart is racing. Your eyes search for Sebastian who's laying on the floor not far from you, holding his shoulder, trying to stop the blood which slowly started to stain his shirt.  
You slowly stand up and walk over to him, tilting your head a little. *Come on.. This is your chance. Kill him!* The voice in your head literally screams and you look at the sniper with cold eyes. *First you kill him, then Moriarty.. and then you are free*, you think and raise the gun, aiming it at Sebastian's head.  
The criminal opens his eyes, his expression a mixture of pain, anger and maybe a little trace of fear. He looks up at you, gritting his teeth. No it's not fear.. It's something else, an emotion you can't quite place. *Do it.. What are you waiting for?* You're usually steady hand is trembling slightly and you start to hesitate. *Ah hell.. What's wrong with you?* You wonder, shaking your head and lowering the gun. You kneel down beside him, cursing to yourself as you rip off a part of your shirt and press it to Sebastian's shoulder, causing him to cry out. "Shh.. Calm down.." You whisper, and start to search the office for something you could use as a makeshift bandage. You return quickly with some cloths, letting out a sharp breath. "Alright, I need you to sit up." You carefully help him sit and try to apply the cloths, fixing them around his shoulder.   
"Why're you doing this? You.. wanted to kill me.." He mutters, groaning in pain.  
"Because you helped me as well... I wouldn't have managed that long without you.." You sigh and pick up the file. "Come on.. We need to get you out of here." You say, helping him stand up and supporting him as you walk.   
"Don't get that wrong, I appreciate that you didn't kill me but, you're insane. You could have easily gotten your life back.." He pointed out, his voice hoarse and rough.  
"I know.. I'm a bloody idiot.. but I guess that's the difference between you and me.. You'd kill me without even blinking.." You mutter, considering to change your mind. What would someone else have done? Would they have killed a wounded man? You manage to get out of the mansion, glad when Jim came to help you supporting Seb.   
"He got shot. It wasn't me.." you say as you manage to get him into the car.   
"Get into the car! I don't want to hear a word!" He snarled, shooting you a death glare.  
You flinch but do as you're told.  
"Boss, it's not her fault. She saved me." Sebastian says, looking over at him as he got in as well.  
Jim looks at you, studying your face. "Is that true?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"Y..yes.. I killed the man who shot at him and helped him with the wound." You say, hardly daring to look up at him but you reach for your gun, handing it back, secretly keeping the knife.  
"Hm... Well done then. Thank you. You have successfully passed your test and I believe you deserve a reward." He hums and takes the files from you, quickly looking through them. "Very good.. We will return home for now. I'm proud of you." He says, causing you to blush slightly.   
*He was proud of you?* You wonder, smiling a little. "Thank you, Jim." You reply, sighing softly and leaning back into the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always please leave a comment if you liked it! It helps me to keep going.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful around wounded tigers... I won't say too much about this chapter, only that it's more about Jim and Seb this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.. I did it. I finished this chapter before I'll go on my road trip. I hope you like it!

The next day you wake up from the noise outside of your room. You can hear two people arguing loudly and you soon realize that the voices belong to Jim and Sebastian. You try to hear what they are fighting about but you can merely make out a few single words, mostly curses form Moran. You get up and walk over to the door, opening it to find them standing in the kitchen. They don't seem to notice you since they just keep shouting at each other. Well.. Seb is shouting, Jim is speaking most of the time with his usual, calm voice. Seb's shoulder had been patched up properly but probably still hurt a lot. You step a little closer and cough a little to get their attention.   
"Sorry to interrupt you guys but what's going on here?" You ask, looking at Jim then at Seb.  
"Oh, did we wake you up sweetheart? It's nothing you have to worry your pretty head about." Jim says then, looking at you with a neutral expression.  
"No! I believe she deserves to know! It concerns her as well. You'll have to tell her anyway sooner or later and if you don't do it, I will." Sebastian protests, crossing his arms.   
You look at them in confusion, wondering how this could possibly concern you.   
"Alright alright, I'll tell her.." Jim says, sighing a little. "Sebby here is pissed because.. How do I say this nicely?... Because I knew he'd get shot yesterday and didn't tell him." He shrugs a little, looking at him with a small smile.  
"You didn't just don't know it, you payed him to shoot at me!" Seb growls through gritted teeth.  
"What? Why would he do that?" You ask, even more confused now.  
"Because your test didn't consist in stealing the files. I wanted to see how you'd react if you have the chance to run. You wouldn't have escaped of course.. I had men placed around the whole mansion." He explains and you begin to understand what this whole thing was about.  
"You... payed someone to shoot at Sebastian because you wanted to see if I'd kill him or not? What the hell?!" You look at him with a mixture of anger and disappointment.   
"Does he mean really that little to you? I can understand he's angry. What if I killed him, hm?" You ask, shaking your head.   
"I wouldn't have let that happen..." Jim says quietly, looking away.  
"And how exactly did you want to stop her?" Seb asks through gritted teeth. "All you ever cared about is your stupid game! You could have tested her differently!" He shouts and takes a step away from him."   
"I knew she was ready and that she wouldn't have killed you. It was necessary." Jim replies, wetting his lips.  
"Necessary? You couldn't have know that! I won't be able to shoot for at least a week now, thanks to you!" Seb snaps and walks away.  
You look up at Jim, not sure what to say or even think of all this. You're glad you passed the test but you feel sorry for Moran.   
"Jim.. you should probably apologize to him.." You suggest quietly, hoping he won't let out his frustration on you.  
"I definitely won't apologize. I never apologize." He says flatly, looking into the direction Sebastian disappeared.  
"It was part of his job. Either he accepts it or not. That's not my #bloody# problem though!" He shouts and flips the kitchen table before you even realize what happend and everything on it shatters mercilessly on the ground.  
"Jim.." You try but get stopped right away by the criminal.  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Clean this up." He demands and points at the mess he just created.  
You nod in response and start to pick up what is left of the dishes. This seems to get closer to Jim as he wants to admit, you think as you look up and the consultant is nowhere to be seen. You still can't quite believe he actually tested if you'd kill Moran... if he would have tested you a week earlier you certainly would have killed him. Moriarty's second in command. You feel somehow sorry for the sniper.   
Once you've finished cleaning up, you head over to the door through which Sebastian disappeared and knock softly.   
"Piss off, Jim!" You hear him growl through the door and you knock again.  
"It's me.. (Y.n.). Can I come in?" You ask, listening for an answer.   
The door in front of you unlocks and opens and you look up at the tall blonde. His face is completely blank, no emotion at all and he stands straight like a soldier.  
"What do you want?" He asks, looking down at you.  
"I'd like to talk to you. About what happened..." You say and look at his shoulder. I'm sure Jim didn't.. Well... he probably knew you could take it.." You try but have a hard time to find the right words.  
Sebastian sighs a little and steps to the side, letting you, into what appears to be, his room.   
"That doesn't give him the right to hire someone to shoot at me." He snorts, crossing his arms.  
"No.. Of course not but look what he did to me. I'm sorry to say that but he's a madman and I think he doesn't take emotions into his calculations." You say and take the liberty to sit down on his bed. "I'm sure he still cares for you. I mean.. He was right after all. I didn't kill you." You add with a small smile.  
Seb shook his head and sat down beside you. "I know he is but I didn't expect him to go this far... and I have every right to be mad at him!"  
"Yes, you have.. and you should be angry." You reply smirking a little when suddenly an idea comes to your mind. Maybe if you can play them off against each other they will give up on you and you could escape.   
"He doesn't deserve you, Sebastian. You're far too good for him. You could do easily without him.." You hum, glancing up at him.  
"What do you mean with that?" He asks, frowning a little. "Are you trying to say I don't need him?"  
You nod, moving a little closer to him. "Of course you don't need him... And he obviously doesn't need you either. Otherwise he wouldn't have risked your life." You reply, looking into his deep blue eyes.   
"No! That's not true!" He snapped, gripping your throat, squeezing hard enough to make it difficult to breath.  
"Seb.. S..stop, please! You're hurting me!" You scream, tears stinging into your eyes. Okay, this was probably not the best idea. He's smarter and especially more loyal than you thought. He eventually let go of you, shoving you away.  
"Don't talk about things you don't understand." He snarled, glaring at you.  
"I'm sorry.. I just don't understand how you can stay with him and why you still follow his orders." You cough a little, rubbing your throat.  
"Because I care about him..." He said quietly looking down. "I swear if you tell him I said that you'll wish you've never met me." He threatens, glowering at you.   
"Your secret is safe with me." You smile a little, studying his face. "You are a remarkable man, Moran. I'll go back to my room.. And you should rest." You say softly and stand up, leaving his room without looking back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you liked it. I probably won't have wifi everyday but I'll definitely answer when I can!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll get your reward and an opportunity to use your knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. "Someone" (I think they know who I'm talking about..) really inspired me to continue! Anyway, have fun with this chapter.

The next day you are woken up by a soft hand shaking you shoulder. You quickly open you eyes and instinctively reach out to block any potential attacker only to be stopped by another hand that grips your wrists.   
"Morning sunshine. Calm down, it's just me." You hear a familiar voice, relaxing a little as you look up at the short, dark haired man.  
"Jim.. Goodness.. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't wake me up like this." You sigh and sit up on the bed, rubbing your eyes.   
"Sorry kitten, I simply couldn't resist but you have to admit it's much more fun like this. I hope you slept well because this is going to be a long day." He says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"Oh? And what exactly are we going to do?" You ask, slightly insecure, hoping it doesn't include hurting you.  
"Well.. Since Sebastian is a little... "Disabled" at the moment I will have to take you with me instead of him. I will have to attain a rather important meeting and I need protection. You may see it as your reward. You may go outside into the big bad world with me. I hope you won't disappoint me. There will be another guard just to make sure you will behave and do exactly as I tell you."   
He smirked a little, enjoying the expression on your face. You look at him, not believing what he just said. Does he really trust you that much as to let you be his bodyguard?   
"I.. a..are you sure?" You stammer, not sure what to say.   
"Of course I'm sure. You won't disappoint me, darling, right?" He asks, his tone slightly threatening.  
"N..no of course not! I'm very happy to accompany you." You say, only realizing now that this might be your ultimate chance. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready, alright?" You ask, beaming at him.   
Jim nods and heads to the door. "I expect you to be ready in ten minutes." He says and leaves your room.  
You quickly turn your mattress and reach into the cut you made yesterday, pulling out the knife you've hid in there. It seems like Jim didn't suspect anything and now that he let's you accompany you maybe you'll get the chance to use it.

Ten minutes later you join Moriarty outside your room, giving him a small smile. He looks you over and nods shortly.   
"I expect you to do exactly as I tell you. If you go against me in any way there will be consequences." He explains and you nod a little.  
You two leave the house and get into the car with, clearly nervous. Maybe you could escape now.. No, stupid idea.. You need to be patient and wait for the right moment.   
An hour later you arrive at a building that somehow reminds you of a bank. There are guards at the door and lots of desks with people working and typing on their computers. You follow Moriarty to an elevator, curiously looking around.   
"Most of these people are working for me. Even if they don't know it. The whole building is mine." He explains, pressing one of the buttons.   
"That's quite impressive. I didn't know you're meeting your clients in person." You admit, keeping your eyes fixed on the doors. Both of you leave the elevator on the 4th floor and walk into a big room with a large table in the middle. Jim heads to the biggest chair at the end of the table and lets himself fall into it.  
"This is where I have some of my most important meetings. You'll stand behind me and be quiet. If someone tries something funny you'll kill them, understood?" He asks with a smirk on his lips and hands you a gun.  
"K..kill them? Uhm.. yes, I understand." You say, looking down and standing behind him.  
"And don't look like that. Try to be more intimidating." He made a waving motion with his hand, waiting for his clients to arrive.   
You're not sure if you could actually kill someone here and you hope that you won't have to. You don't know these people and to be honest, you wouldn't mind helping them to kill Moriarty.   
More and more people enter the room and take their seats, waiting for the meeting to begin. Eventually, Jim raises his hand and the whole room becomes silent with everyone looking at the criminal with anticipation. He starts speaking, and you can see the fear and respect in the other's eyes. The master is in control of all of them and he plays with his power like cat with it's prey. His voice changes from serious to flirty only to become threatening again. You don't pay much attention to the topic you are far too fascinated by the whole atmosphere. Suddenly, one of the men stands up and slams his flat hand on the table. "That was not part of our deal!" He protests, glaring at Jim.   
The consultant looks into his eyes and leans back. "Now it is. Either you accept my decision or we don't have a deal at all." He states flatly and looks at his fingernails.  
The man, however, pulls out a gun and aims it at Moriarty. "We had a deal and I want my money." He growled, cocking his gun.  
Jim looks at you and raises an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? He's threatening me. Go on.. Shoot him." He says, sighing a little, sounding bored.   
You look at him, suddenly not sure what to do. You don't want to kill him and try to act as if you didn't understand.  
"Goodness.. Kill him already!" He shouts, narrowing his eyes at you.  
You hesitantly pull the gun out and quickly shoot the man before he could pull the trigger.   
"Good girl.. That wasn't too hard now, was it?" He asks but turns to his clients again. "Is there anyone else who doesn't agree with my plan?" He smiles a little and relaxes again as no one dares to say something. "Good.."  
The meeting continues after the dead body was being carried away. You're glad when it's all over and the people finally leave the room but the relieve doesn't hold on for very long.  
Before you realize what's happening you feel a hot sting on your cheek. The surprise causes your eyes to water and you look up at Jim without knowing why he just hit you.  
"You embarrassed me in front of my clients." He snaps, hitting you again with his open hand.   
"What have I done?" You ask desperately and reach for the gun but Jim is faster than you and quickly grabs it and tosses it away.   
"Kneel!" He orders and you can't do much but obey. "You hesitated when I told you to shoot him. People can't see someone of my people disobeying or hesitating. It gives them... Ideas." He explains, his voice turning calm and soft, like the one of a teacher who tries to explain something his students. You look up at him, shivering a little in fear.   
"New lesson... Never embarrass me in front of others." He chuckles darkly, undoes his tie, quickly wrapping it around your neck. He pulls hard, forcing you to fall forward. He laughs manically then pulls up upwards but not enough for you to stand up. You have a hard time breathing and you,re literally choking. He let's go a little, giving you some time to catch your breath before he pulls again, harder this time. You can't breathe nor scream. You're vision is starting to turn black. You remember your knife and quickly pull it out, digging it into Jim's thigh. You hear his scream and he let's go of you. You cough heavily, gasping for air. It's all too much.. The noise, the sudden supply of oxygen, you try to fight but eventually everything goes dark and you pass out on the hard, cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked this one. I certainly enjoyed writing it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your punishment and even some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I really hope you like it. I think it's a little shorter though. Anyway, enjoy reading

Darkness engulfs you when you open your eyes and the cold sends goose bumps over your arms. The floor you're laying on is plain concrete and feels rough against your skin. You take a deep breath and sit up, rolling your shoulders. You need to calm down and try not to start panicking. You can't see much but you can hear a door open behind you. The light is switched on and you have to shield your eyes from the brightness. Oh hear familiar steps approaching you. You quickly turn around to face him, your eyes slowly getting used to the light as you blink a few times. Jim looks down at you, his face cold and expressionless. He lowers himself down to you and grips your chin.   
"You've been a very bad girl today..." He hums, holding you firmly and forcing you to look up at him. "And you know what happens to bad pets, don't you.." He says, then leans in closer to your face. "They get punished." He whispers with a small smirk on his lips.  
You're shivering in cold and fear, not sure what to say or do.  
"I...I just defended myself. I just tried to avoid being killed." You manage but your voice sounds weaker than you hoped it to be.   
Jim pulls out a knife and thrusts it into your thigh without any warning. You scream out in pain, fighting the tears that threaten to sting into your eyes. Blood slowly flows past the blade which, however, stops the bleeding to a certain degree.   
"I'm sorry! Please.. I'll be good!" You cry out, wincing when he uses another blade and holds it against your throat.   
"Will you, though? I'm not so sure about that yet." He replies and tilts his head a little to the side. "You stabbed me, you lied to me and hid the knife and you didn't do as I told you today in the meeting. Such a disobedient little kitten.." He purrs and runs his free hand through your hair. "What am I going to do with you. You just won't learn." He sighs, shaking his head.  
"Please don't kill me!" You beg and close your eyes. You didn't have a choice. He would have choked you to death if you didn't stab him.   
"Kill you? Oh, I'm not quite sure yet, to be honest. It would be far too easy. Too boring." He sings and shakes his head. He removes the knife from your throat but pressed it to your chest instead. "I'll have to remind you who you belong to. You are mine, get it into your stubborn little head already." He snaps and draws four red lined through your shirt and into your skin which formed a big "M", deep enough to leave scars but not deep enough to kill you.   
You whimper and cry quietly, not daring to move in fear he might slip. Once he's done he stands up and takes a step back, removing the knife from your thigh.   
"Try not to die." He says flatly then turns on his heals and leaves the cellar-like room, shutting the door behind him and leaving you in the dark. *Wait.. Where is he going. He can't just leave you like this, can he?* You wonder, starting to panic now. You sit on the floor, waiting for him to come back but minutes passed with no sign of Moriarty. You crawl over to the door, knocking with all your force and screaming loudly.   
"Hello!? Let me out! Please!! Open the door!" You continue shouting, desperately calling the criminal's name but nothing happens. You crawl back into one of the corners and pull your knees to your bloodied chest, curling up into a tight ball. You're sobbing quietly as the tears had stopped dropping from your cheeks. *He'll probably leave you here for good. He's had enough of you and now leaves you to die.* You think, trying to save your energy even though you don't know what for. You just want to sleep, so you close your eyes and rock yourself until you drift off.

\---a few hours later---

The sound of the heavy door wakes you up and you rub your eyes with the back of your hand before you look up. The silhouette of a man is standing in the door and slowly approaches you. You feel dizzy from the blood loss and don't move an inch, not even as the man kneels down to you and starts sewing and patching up your wounds.  
"Shh.. I'm here. It's alright.." Jim whispers and hugs you close after he took care of the cuts and bandaged your chest and leg. "I really hope you've learned your lesson, kitten." He hums and gently strokes your hair. "Come on.. Let's go upstairs again, shall we? Sebastian will make us some nice tea." He says softly and helps you stand up. You literally cling to him since your legs are shaky and you don't want to let go of his warm, comforting body. He smiles contently and wraps his arm around you, holding you tightly and supporting you as you walk upstairs with him.  
Once you're upstairs you see Sebastian sitting on the couch, reading a book. He looks up when he sees you and quickly hurries over to you and Jim, helping him to support you.  
"What happened? Did I miss something?" He asks, looking at Jim.   
"Don't worry Tiger. (Y,n.), just learned her new lesson. She certainly won't go against me again." He smirks and let's go of you when Sebastian picks you up and carries you over to the couch.   
"Make sure there won't be any blood on the rug." He calls out and sits down in his armchair.  
Sebastian makes some tea as Jim promised and hands you a cub after he wrapped a blanket around you to warm you up again.  
"Are you alright?" He asks carefully and looks you up and down.  
You slowly shake your head and curl up against him. "No.. Not yet." You whimper, closing your eyes.   
"You will be don't worry. We'll fix you.." Jim says with a smile, leaning back into the chair.  
Seb carefully wraps his arm around you and pats the free space on the couch for Jim to join you. The consultant reluctantly stands up and walks over to the couch, letting himself fall down next to you, running his hand through your hair.   
"Don't worry, darling. It will be alright." He whispers and smiles a little.   
You rest your head against Sebastian's chest, trying to avoid touching his gunshot wound while you reach back to pull Jim closer and curl up against the two criminals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked this chapter and if you have any ideas for the plot because I feel like I'm slowly running out of ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are always welcome.


End file.
